bobsgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Extras:GNOME
Credits for GNOME project programs For use of GIMP Copyright © 1995-2019 Spencer Kimball, Peter Mattis and the GIMP Development Team This program is free software: you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation, either version 3 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this program. If not, see . Contributors * Carl Adams * Dave Ahlswede * Lauri Alanko * David Allen * Pedro Alonso Ferrer * Fredrik Alströmer * Shawn T. Amundson * Sven Anders * Karl-Johan Andersson * Oleg V. Andrjushenko – Buffer overflow bug reporter * Rob Antonishen * Nicola Archibald * Adi Attar * Timm Bäder * Jerry Baker * Luis Barrancos – Added new variations to the flame plugin * Sally C. Barry * Martin Baulig * John P. Beale – Warp plugin author * Zach Beane – Breaking news * Tom Bech * Giovanni Bechis – OpenBSD packaging * Joel Becker * Martijn van Beers – Decompose plugin * Avi Bercovich * Roland Berger * Daniel P. Berrangé * Luis de Bethencourt Guimerá – Save document history * Jeremy Bicha – Current Debian packaging * Stephan Binner * Dennis Björklund * Nils Björklund * Jonathan Blandford * Marc Bless * Edward Blevins * Reagan Blundell * Andreas Bogk * Erich Stefan Boleyn * Paolo Bonzini * Hendrik Boom * Xavier Bouchoux * Richard Bowers * Mel Boyce * Roberto Boyd * Stanislav Brabec * Robert Brady * Goswin von Brederlow * Peter Breitenlohner * Hans Breuer * Christoph Brill * Henrik Brix Andersen – Help creator * Robert Brizard * Rob Browning – Original Debian packaging * Simon Budig * João S. O. Bueno * Adrian Bunk * Carey Bunks * Seth J. Burgess – Bug tracker * Brent Burton * Michael Bushey * Francisco Bustamante – Bitmap plugin * Albert Cahalan * Ben Campbell * Thomas Canty * David A. Capello * Damien Carbery * George J. Carrette * Emmet Caulfield * Winston Chang * Stéphane Chauveau * Abel Cheung * Eric Cheung * Albert Chin-A-Young * Hung-Chi Chu – Original OS/2 port * Zbigniew Chyla * Marco Ciampa * Sean P Cier * Geoff Clare – Unixware 2.1.2 configurations * Lars-Peter Clausen * Sven Claussner * Branko Collin * Martin K Collins – PBM support * Ed Connel * Natanael Copa – Alpine packaging * Tim Copperfield * Piers Cornwell * David Costanzo * Daniel Cotting – Fractal Explorer plugin * Jean-Luc Coulon * Jay Cox * Kevin Cozens * John Cuppit * Mick Curtis * Pablo d'Angelo * Chad Daelhousen * Jeremiah Darais * Yuri Dario – Original OS/2 port * Paul Davey * Pat David * Niels De Graef * Jesper de Jong * Theodore de Ment * Michael Deal * Alexia Death * Brian Degenhardt * Karine Delvare * Andreas Dilger * Gert Doering * Stefan Döhla * Paul Doidge * Austin Donnelly * Bob Dougherty * Nicholas Doyle * Scott Draves * Daniel Dunbar * Marek Dvorožňák * Alexey Dyachenko * Misha Dynin * Daniel Eddeland * Daniel Egger * Ulf-D. Ehlert * Gil Eliyahu – Windows screenshot plugin * Tobias Ellinghaus – PFM support * Oliver Ellis * Ralf Engels * Paul Epperson – DICOM patches * Gergő Érdi * Morton Eriksen * Dominik Ernst – OpenEXR plugin * Behdad Esfahbod * Matthias Ettrich * David B. Evans – macOS port * Larry Ewing * Dirk Farin * Nick Fetchak * Simon Fielding * Piotr Filiciak * Shlomi Fish – Mageia packaging * Andrew Fitzsimon * Sylvain Foret * David Forsyth * Olof Frahm * Raphael Francois * Francis James Franklin * Fabian Franz * Jakub Friedl * Gerald Friedland * Jochen Friedrich * Roman Frołow * Yuji Fujita * Marianne Gagnon – Added support to get the system monitor profile on macOS * Didier Gautheron * Jordi Gay * Reinhard Geissler * Ben Gertzfield – Original Debian packaging and man pages * Jim Geuther * Frank Giessler – Current OS/2 port * Graeme Gill * Pedro Gimeno * Richard Gitschlag * Jörg Gittinger * Trond Eivind Glomsrød * Keith Goatman * José Américo Gobbo * Scott Goehring – Thread deadlock, copy-on-write tile loading fixes * Heiko Goller * Olivier Gondouin * Saul Goode * David Gowers * Steven Grady * Nathaniel Graham * Cameron Gregory * Stephen Griffiths * Alberto Griggio * Pavel Grinfeld * Eric Grivel * Dov Grobgeld * Mattias Gronlund – Memory leak patches * Michael Grosberg * Andreas Groth – Fixed bug spotted in SMEAR mode * Philip Gühring * Martin Guldahl * Steinar H. Gunderson – Fix for NULL pointer dereference and crash on empty images * Chris Gutteridge * Art Haas * Ed Halley * Vesa Halttunen * Michael J. Hammel * Alexander Hämmerle * Esben Mose Hansen * Julien Hardelin * Tim Harder * Raja R. Harinath * George Hartz * Jon Hazen * Scott Heavner – Divide by zero bug reporter * Marcus Heese * Andy Hefner * Robert Helgesson * Jan Heller * Robert C. Helling * Michael Henning * James Henstridge * Eric L. Hernes * Lukasz Hladowski * David Hodson * Christoph Hoegl * Wolfgang Hofer – Sample Colorize and Curve Bend plugin author * Éric Hoffman * Tom Holroyd * Yohei Honda * Steve Hoover * Patrick Horgan * Alan Horkan * Daniel Hornung * Hrvoje Horvat * Christopher Howard * Petr Hráček – Fedora packaging * Ian Huang * Jan Hubička * Chris Hübsch * Falk Hueffner * Kevin Hurewitz * HJ Imbens * Valery Inozemtsev – ALT Sisyphus packaging * Daniel Isenmann * Barak Itkin * Ben Jackson * Andreas Jaekel – PDB interface patch * Tobias Jakobs * Garrick James * Simon Janes * Tim Janik * Kristian Jantz * Javier Jardón Cabezas * Tim Jedlicka * Tobias Jenz * Jie Ding * Sergio Jiménez Herena * Andreas Jochens – Patch to fix build on AMD64 with GCC 4.0 * Michael K. Johnson * Alexander Jones * Róman Joost * Geert Jordaens * Aurimas Juška * Darshan Kadu * Tamito Kajiyama * Pedro Kämpf * Andrey Karpov * Valery Kartel – Alpine packaging * Karthikeyan S * Björn Kautler * Mike Kelly * Banlu Kemiyatorn * Malay Keshav * Andrew Kieschnick * Min Sik Kim – Quartz GDK backend build fixes * Julian Kinraid * Peter Kirchgessner * Shawn Kirst – DDS plugin * Andrey Kiselev * Philipp Klaus * Michael Klein * David Koblas * Daniel Kobras * Thomas Koester * Radim Kolář * Øyvind Kolås * Vincent Kolwitz * Lloyd Konneker – Resynthesizer plugin maintainer * Matthew J. Kraai * Robert L Krawitz * Richard Kreckel * Christian Kreibich – Icon plugin * Ted Kremenek * Christian Krippendorf * Piotr Krysiuk * Hartmut Kuhse * Tuomas Kuosmanen * Karin Kylander – Original documentation * Olof S. Kylander – Original documentation * Mathieu Lacage * Dominic Lachowicz * Philip Lafleur * Christopher James Lahey * Hongli Lai * John N. Laliberte * Jeroen Lamain * Eric Lamarque – Solaris port contributor * Nick Lamb * Marco Lamberto * Alexander Larsson * Jens Lautenbacher – Original website * Oliver Lavery * Pierre-Paul Lavoie – Adapt autogen.sh to uncommon executable name * David Le Corfec – Layer removal bug fixes, bezier/paths patches * Laramie Leavitt * Roman Lebedev * George Lebl * Tom Lechner * Darryl Lee * Elliot Lee * Marc Lehmann – Perl programming plugin * Simone Karin Lehmann – macOS port * Ray Lehtiniemi * Roger Leigh * Scott Lembcke * Kalev Lember * Tobias Lenz * Frédéric Leroy * Wing Tung Leung * Jonathan Levi – Proofreading * Raph Levien * Wim Lewis * David Lichterman * Jan Lieskovsky * Kaja Liiv * Adrian Likins – Original website * Tor Lillqvist – Original Windows port * Claes G. Lindblad * Ernst Lippe * Jean-Pierre Litzler * Bryan Livingston * Hans Lo * Mark Locascio * Frank Lömker * Chap Lovejoy * Bill Luhtala * Simon Lui * Toralf Lund * Ingo Lütkebohle * Josh MacDonald * Pavel Machek * Daniel Mack * Ed Mackey * Vidar Madsen – GIMPressionist plugin author * Christian Maegaard * Mikael Magnusson * Luidnel Maignan * Ian Main * Henning Makholm * Marcelo de Gomensoro Malheiros * Jordi Mallach i Pérez – Debian packaging * Thomas Manni * Kjartan Maraas * John Marshall – PSD plugin author * David Martin * Kelly Lynn Martin * Torsten Martinsen * Chuck Mason * Pascal Massimino * Dmitry G. Mastrukov * Johannes Matschke * Takeshi Matsuyama * Gordon Matzigkeit * Téo Mazars * Brian McFee – Logo scripts * Robert McHardy * Gregory McLean * Richard McLean * Jörn Meier * Hans Meine * Mike Melancon * Federico Mena-Quintero – Warp plugin author * Robert Graham Merkel – Redeye Removal plugin author * Loren Merritt * Jim Meyer * Mihail Milushev * Dan Mitchell * James Mitchell * Hirotsuna Mizuno * Sunil Mohan Adapa * Chris Mohler * Chris Moller * David Monniaux * Christopher Montgomery * Tim Mooney * Richard Mortier * David Mosberger-Tang * Adam D. Moss * Lutz Muller * Simon Müller – Windows screenshot plugin patches * Tobias Müller * Marco Munari * Michael Muré * Balázs Nagy * Yukihiro Nakai * Shuji Narazaki * Matteo Nastasi * Felix Natter * Michael Natterer – Current maintainer * David Neary * David Nečas * Sven Neumann – Original maintainer * Andreas Neustifter – Fixed outstanding issues when rotated with clipping cropping the whole layer * Alexander Newman – Original OS/2 port * Tim Newsome * Søren Wedel Nielsen * Thomas Noel * Jon Nordby * Martin Nordholts * Stephen Robert Norris – Warp plugin author * Erik Nygren * Miles O'Neal * David Odin * Robert Ögren * Tomas Ögren * Yoshio Ohtsuka * Nelson A. de Oliveira – Plug memory leak * Victor Oliveira – OpenCECL support * Yoshio Ono * Piet van Oostrum * Markus Orreilly * Thom van Os * Garry R. Osgood * Nathan Osman – webp file format support * Benjamin Otte * Petr Ovtchenkov * Alan Paeth * Jehan Pagès – Flatpak build * Felix Pahl * Jay Painter * Juan Manuel Palacios * Ture Pålsson * Josh Parsons * Ville Pätsi * Luz Paz * Akkana Peck * Thomas Penteker – CRUX packaging * Adrián Pérez de Castro * Jerson Michael Perpetua * Asbjørn Pettersen – Original OS/2 port * Nils Philippsen – Fedora packaging * Mike Phillips * Félix Piédallu * Trent Piepho * Eric Pierce * Royce Pipkins * Sebastian Pipping – Gentoo packaging * Andrew Pitonyak * Giuliano Pochini * Ludovic Poitou – Solaris compilation problem fixes * Ari Pollak – Current Debian packaging * Levente Polyak – Arch Linux packaging * Gautier Portet * Chauk-Mean Proum * Mircea Purdea * Chris Purnell * Liam R E Quin * Raphaël Quinet * Alexander V. Rabtchevich * Torsten Rahn * John Ralls * Ajay Ramanathan * Dennis Ranke * Tom Rathborne * Debarshi Ray * Martin Renold * Jens Christian Restemeier – FLI plugin * Arne Reuter – DDS plugin * Daniel Richard G. * Josef Řídký – Fedora packaging * Jason Riedy * Gregor Riepl * Kristian Rietveld * Maurits Rijk – Image Map plugin author * Daniel R Risacher – Compression plugin * Clarence Risher * Nicolas Robidoux * Alastair M. Robinson * James Robinson * Danny Robson * Gilles Rochefort * David Roden * Christopher Rogers * Daniel Rogers * Stefan Röllin * Guillermo S. Romero – Added basic support for saving layer masks to Photoshop plugin * Bruno Ronzani – Added anchor layer shortcut * Andreas Røsdal – Redeye Removal plugin author * Chris P. Ross – BSD/OS 4.0 configurations * Eric Ross – Patches for PSD plugin * Marco Rossini – Patches for noise distribution error in RGB Noise and HSV Noise * Simone Rota – CRUX packaging * Tim Rowley * Jan Rüegg * Daniel Sabo – macOS port * Masahiro Sakai – Script-Fu patches * Alex Samorukov – macOS port * Kazuhiro Sasayama * Robert Sasu * Mike Schaeffer * John Schlag * Susanne Schmidt * Norbert Schmitz * Anne Schneider * Thorsten Schnier * Thomas Schraitle * Enrico Schröder * Jacob Schroeder * Roel Schroeven * Alexander Schulz – Bitmap plugin * Michael Schumacher – Dockerfile * Edgar Schwan – Amiga port * Tino Schwarze * Dougal R. Scott * Tracy Scott * Cristian Secară * Paul Seidel – Playback speed control * Yaakov Selkowitz – Cygwin packaging * Craig Setera – TWAIN plugin * Veerasamy Sevagen * Elad Shahar * Ted Shaneyfelt * Aaron Sherman * Ryota Shimamoto * Akira Shirakawa * Yasuhiro Shirasaki * Nickolay V. Shmyrev * Peter Sikking – User Experience * Jernej Simončič – Current Windows port * Manish Singh * Mukund Sivaraman * William Skaggs * Daniel Skarda * Brad Smith – Original OpenBSD packaging * Jan Smith * Matt Smith – Added -without-hal configure option to configure.in * Toby Smith * Rik Snel * Ville Sokk * Jörg Sonnenberger * Kevin Sookocheff * Adam Spiers * Antenne Springborn * Srihari Sriraman * Aron Stansvik * Daniel P. Stasinski * Jakub Steiner * Omari Stephens * Tobias Stoeckmann * Kevin Stoffler * Elle Stone * Alexander Strange – Fink packaging * Ray Strode * Volker Sturm * Mariano Suárez-Alvarez * Kyoichiro Suda * Nathan Carl Summers * Ed Swartz * Michael Sweet – Print system checks and plugin contributor * Arthur Campora Szász * Bogdan Szczurek * Jonathan Tait * Eiichi Takamori – GFlare plugin author * Amar Takhar * Miroslav Talášek * Koan-Sin Tan * Tristan Tarrant * Michael Taylor * Owen W. Taylor * Peter Teichman * Michael Terry * Ian Tester * Andrew Thomas * Mason Thomas * Jan Tojnar – NixOS packaging * Miha Tomšič * Benoit Touchette – webp file format support * Tal Trachtman * Florian Traverse * Jeff Trefftzs * Patrice Tremblay * Markus Triska – Patch to improve chosen default layers * Adam Turcotte * Kevin Turner * Andreas Turtschan – Patches to fix color values * Juan Pablo Ugarte * Sabri Ünal * Manish Vachharajani * Massimo Valentini * Brion Vibber – TWAIN plugin contributor * Helvetix Victorinox * Peter Volkov * Thorsten Vollmer * Alex Wade * Isaac Wagner * Will Wagner * Clayton Walker * Andy Wallis * Rebecca Walter * James Wang * Martin Weber * Rupert Weber * Kris Wehner * Marco Wessel * Edwin Westhoff * Nigel Wetten * George White * Bryan B. Whitehead – Original OS/2 port * Marcel Wijkstra * Alexis Wilhelm * Shawn Willden * Calvin Williamson – Brush saving code * Chris Wilson * Matthew Wilson * Robby Workman * Karl Günter Wünsch – Patches to correct the asyncronicity between mouse cursor and selected edge on edge resizing and finish improving rectangle tools behaviour when resizing with fixed ratio * Andrew Wyatt * Yuheng Xie * Yoshinori Yamakawa * Hideki Yamane – Debian packaging * Chen Yan * Jérôme Zago * Mihail Zenkov * Junbo Zhang * Zhenfeng Zhao * Simon Zilliken * Przemyslaw Zych – Despeckle plugin Art * Simon Budig * Seth J. Burgess * Lapo Calamandrei * Paul Davey * Pat David * Alexia Death * Aurore Derriennic * Johannes Engelhardt * Guillermo Espertino * Przemysław Gołąb * Philipp Haegi * Aryeom Han * Tuomas Kuosmanen * Karl La Rocca * Philip Lafleur * Jens Lauterbacher * Bill Luhtala * Ramón Miranda * Andreas Nilsson * Ville Pätsi * Alexandre Prokoudine * Kristian Rietveld * Mike Schaeffer * Jernej Simončič * Carol Spears * Klaus Städtler * Jakub Steiner * Bernhard Stockmann * William Szilveszter * Benoit Touchette Localization * Vincent van Adrighem * Djihed Afifi * Takeshi Aihana * Amanpreet Singh Alam * Pedro Albuquerque * Yolanda Álvarez Pérez * Marius Andreiana * Arangel Angov * Ignacio AntI * Mohammad Dhani Anwani Mohammadi-Taib * Joaquín Ignacio Aramendía * Anna Jonna Ármansdóttir * Xandru Armesto Fernández * Denis Arnaud * Yiğit Ateş * Auk Piseth * Mustafa Aydın * Mingcong Bai * Grigory Bakunov * Shyam Krishna Bal * Szabolcs Bán * Andriy Bandura * Maxim S. Barabash * Sébastien Barre * Pedro Barreira * Michael Bauer * Mateus Gondim R. Bautista * Xavier Beà * Jean-Louis Berliet * Albin Bernharsson * Žygimantas Beručka * Jaydeep Bhusal * Árpád Bíró * Mario Blättermann * Sasi Bhushan Boddepalli * Ljubomir Božić, Jr. * Stanislav Brabec * Robert Brady * Željko Brajdić * Hendrik Brandt * Jesús Bravo Álvarez * Zander Brown * João S. O. Bueno * Michal Bukovjan * Monica Canizo * Keven do Nascimento Carneiro * Ignacio Casal Quinteiro * Pēteris Caune * Tomislav Cavrag * Óscar Cebellán Ramos * Aurimas Černius * Marek Černocký * Emin Tufan Çetin * Görkem Çetin * James Chai * Delin Chang * Nikos Charonitakis * Kiran Kumar Chava * Chun-Chung Chen * Roxana Chernogolova * Abel Cheung * Pawan Chitrakar * Seong-ho Cho * Ji-Hui Choi * Yuri Chornoivan * Harry C.H. Chou * Kenneth Christiansen * Tony Chyi * Zbigniew Chyla * Marco Ciampa * Sven Claussner * Antonio C. Codazzi * Branko Collin * Xavier Conde Rueda * Angelo Córdoba Inunza * Diana Ćorluka * Piers Cornwell * Fernando Correia * Jean-Luc Coulon * Bruce Cowan * Victor Dachev * Dadhiram Nepal * Caner Dağlı * Nikodim Dash * Alexia Death * Raivis Dejus * Pablo Gonzalo del Campo * Karine Delvare * Fatih Demir * Gert Dewit * António Manuel Dias * Francisco Diéguez Souto * Zoran Dimovski * Marko Doda * Petr Adam Dohnálek * Piotr Drąg * Paul Duffy * Hannie Dumoleyn * László Dvornik * Wadim Dziedzic * Paweł Dziekoński * Maxim V. Dziumanenko * Sezgin Ege * Daniel Egger * Ulf-D. Ehlert * Pilar Embid Giner * Eng Vannak * Jonathan Ernst * Alper Ersoy * Djavan Fagundes * Alessandro Falappa * Albert Fazlí * I. Felix * Joaquim Fellmann * Carles Ferrando Garcia * Luca Ferretti * Nils-Christoph Fiedler * Valek Filippov * Raphael Finkel * Artur Flinta * Nathan Follens * Rafael Ferreira Fontenelle * Gil Forcada Codinachs * Daniel Francis * Alexandre Franke * Laudivan Freire de Almeida * Jakub Friedl * Oleg Fritz * Ryuta Fujii * Sigurd Gartmann * Nabin Gautam * Cédric Gémy * Sami Gerdt * Adolf Gerold * Farzad Ghanei * Robert Claudiu Gheorghe * Ganesh Ghimire * Bassilis Gianakopoulos * Evandro Fernandes Giovanini * Eglė Girinaitė * Dimitris Glezos * Jorge Godoy * Filipe Gomes * Rodolfo Ribeiro Gomes * Vanessa Gomes de Lima * Willer Gomes Junior * Robert Gomulka * Jorge González * Luis Ángel Gonzo * Danijel Goršič * Nedeljko Grabant * Karina Gribanova * Lucian Adrian Grijincu * Jiri Grönroos * Samúel Jón Gunnarsson * Bruno Gurgel * Thomas Güttler * Aryeom Han * Firas Hanife * Henrik Hansen * Joe Hansen * Martin Willemoes Hansen * Julien Hardelin * Ville Hautamäki * Qianqiang He * Oliver Heesakke * Torben Grøn Hellingsø * Yair Hershkovitz * Michael Hölzen * Khaled Hosny * Ihar Hrachyshka * Anas Husseini * Andreas Hyden * Karolina Ilijanić * Hasan İlingi * Praveen Illa * Gitte Illum * Ryoichi Inagaki * Milagros Alessandra Infante Montero * Runar Ingebrigtsen * Pau Iranzo Gómez * Vasif İsmayıloğlu MD * Barak Itkin * Branko Ivanović * Mogens Jæger * Krzysztof Jakubowski * Dongsu Jang * Ivan Janković * Petri Järvisalo * Lars Christian Jensen * Łukasz Jernaś * Tadashi Jokagi * Hans de Jonge * Anders Jonsson * Róman Joost * Manish R Joshi * Jordi Jover * Elias Julkunen * Chyngyyz Jumaliev * Sangdo Jun * Timo Jyrinki * Kresimir Kalafatić * Gatis Kalniņš * Masatoshi Kamagasako * Blagoj Kapsarov * Muhammet Kara * Carole Karema * Áki G. Karlsson * Guntupalli Karunakar * Dušan Kazik * Gábor Kelemen * Khoem Sokhem * Augustin Kiberwa * Takashi Kido * Christian Kirbach * Pavol Klačanský * David Klementa * Tomasz Kłoczko * Kılıç Köken * Roxana Kolosova * Albert Konfrare * Per Kongstad * Vasilis Kontogiannis * Daniel Korostil * Bartosz Kosiorek * Emese Kovács * Petr Kovář * Kamthorn Krairaksa * Antun Krasic * Jaroslav Krejčí * Mantas Kriaučiūnas * Eglė Kriaučiūnienė * Pēteris Krišjānis * Hartmut Kuhse * Semka Kulović-Debals * Mato Kutlić * Mark Kwidziński * Russell Kyaw * Edurne Labaka * Denis Lacković * Priit Laes * Eric Lamarque * Birger Langkjer * Alonso Lara * Iñaki Larrañaga Murgoitio * Ask Hjorth Larsen * Ole Laursen * Tapio J. Lehtonen * Chris Leonard * Wing Tung Leung * Chao-Hsiung Liao * Nandor Licker * Lasse Liehu * Tor Lillqvist * Jiahong Lin * Zixing Liu * Rodrigo Lledó Milanca * David Lodge * Vitaly Lomov * Bruno Lopes da Silva * Duarte Loreto * Thomas Lotze * Mads Bille Lundby * George Machitidze * Og B. Maciel * Filipe Maia * María Majadas López * Kjartan Maraas * Yannig Marchegay * Marco Marega * Jordi Mas i Hernàndez * Dmitry G. Mastrukov * Vjekoslav Mataušić * Jiro Matsuzawa * Paul Matthijsse * Niklas Mattison * Robert-André Mauchin * Rūdolfs Mazurs * Alastair McKinstry * Pedro Vaz Mello de Medeiros * Daniele Medri * Tino Meinen * Alexandre Folle de Menezes * Christophe Merlet * Balázs Meskó * Valeriu Mocanu * Alan Monfort * Laurent Monin * David Monniaux * Jan Morén * Thomas Morin * Michael Moroni * Alan Mortensen * Peter Mráz * Baurzhan Muftakhidinov * Viateur Mugenzi * Alex Muñoz * Esther Muñoz * Noëlla Mupole * Steven Michael Murphy * Florentina Mușat * Imam Musthaqim * Daniel Mustieles García * Yuri Myasoedov * Balázs Nagy * Márcia Norie Nakaza * Sung-Hyun Nam * Arnon Namsanit * Caio Nascimento * Michael Natterer * Giedrius Naudžiūnas * Jovan Naumovski * Danishka Navin * Philibert Ndandali * Cyro Mendes de Morães Neto * Christian Neumair * Knut Neumann * Sven Neumann * Jean Baptiste Ngendahayo * Nguyễn Thái Ngọc Duy * Nguyễn Vũ Hưng * Påvel Nicklasson * Enrico Nicoletto * Olle Niit * Kiyotaka Nishibori * Sira Nokyoongtong * Tshewang Norbu * Gustavo Noronha Silva * Donatien Nsengiyumva * Juhani Numminen * Alexander Nyakhaychyk * Daniel Nylander * Seán Ó Ceallaigh * Tomas Ögren * Takayoshi Okano * Ken Okubo * Gil Osher * Raymond Ostertag * Adam Ostruszka * Gareth Owen * Egemen Özkan * Mikko Paananen * Rodrigo Padula de Oliveira * Jehan Pagès * Eulàlia Pagès i Morales * Sergey Panov * Nikolaos Pantazis * Claude Paroz * Guilherme de Siqueira Pastore * Ankitkumar Rameshchandra Patel * Gediminas Paulauskas * Janne Peltonen * Leandro A. F. Pereira * Joaquim Perez Noguer * Pierre Perrier * Bogdan Constantin Petcu * Evgenia Petoumenou * Stanislav Petrek * Jaswinder Singh Phulewala * Hasbullah Bin Pit * Nikola Planinac * Zdenko Podobný * Shiva Pokharel * Artur Polaczyński * Mattias Põldaru * Hizkuntza Politikarako Sailburuordetza * Sneha Ponnaganti * Richard Popeliš * Miloš Popović * Stéphane Poumaer * Saša Poznanović * Yasen Pramatarov * Shankar Prasad * András Prim * Alexandre Prokoudine * Josep Puigdemont i Casamajó * Olexandr Pylypchuk * Qian Cai * Bruno Queirós * Manuel Quiñones * Jurmey Rabgay * Iulian-Gabriel Radu * Stéphane Rambault * Rajesh Ranjan * Jarkko Ranta * Aapo Rantalainen * Sebastian Rasmussen * Markus Reinhardt * Vincent Renardias * Federico Javier Rial Rodríguez * Felipe Ribeiro * Samir Ribić * Hendrik Richter * Sonam Rinchen * Guiu Rocafort * Christian Rose * Guy Rutenberg * Changwoo Ryu * Tim Sabsch * Mohammed Sadiq * Rodrigo Sancho Senosiain * Vikas Sanstha * Tiago Santos * Farzaneh Sarafraz * Asier Sarasua Garmendia * Pablo Saratxaga * Kristjan Schmidt * Susanne Schmidt * André Schutten * Thomas Schwecherl * Cristian Secară * Robert Sedak * Danilo Šegan * Emin Šehić * Jens Seidel * Daniel Șerbănescu * Francisco Javier Fernández Serrador * Luis Henrique Sestari Rocha * Simge Sezgin * Elad Shahar * Ryota Shimamoto * Yasuhiro Shirasaki * Snehalata B Shirude * Nickolay V. Shmyrev * Alexander Shopov * Jyotshna Shrestha * Vladimer Sichinava * Clytie Siddall * Keld Jørn Simonsen * Åsmund Skjæveland * Ville Skyttä * Stas Solovey * Boštjan Špetič * Dimitris Spingos * Martin Srebotnjak * Hubert Stachurski * Patrycja Stawiarska * Vladimir Stefanov * Domingo Stephan * Ivan Stojmirov * Danijel Studen * Kolbjørn Stuestøl * YunQiang Su * Mahesh Subedi * Miroslav Šulc * Gábor Süveg * Sverrisson Sveinn í Felli * Kukuh Syafaat * Yuri Syrota * Shawn Syu * Yannick Tailliez * Hajime Taira * Tristan Tarrant * Dorji Tashi * Marcel Telka * Trinh Minh Thanh * Christian Theune * Supranee Thirawatthanasuk * Thomas Thurman * Almer S. Tigelaar * András Tímár * Kapil Timilsina * Tong Hui * Mihkel Tõnnov * Andraž Tori * Andika Triwidada * Miloslav Trmač * Fotis Tsamis * Boris Tudan * Ilkka Tuohela * Sabri Ünal * Balázs Úr * Ergin Üresin * Aleksandar Urošević * Ömer Fadıl Usta * Tommi Vainikainen * Benjamín Valero Espinosa * Cédric Valmary * Hleb Vałoška * Robert van Drunen * Justin van Steijn * Raymon Van Wanrooij * Mike Vargas * Linas Vasiliauskas * Tirumurti Vasudevan * Francisco Xosé Vázquez Grandal * Meilof Veeningen * Manuel de Vega Barreiro * Ricardo Silva Veloso * Filip Vervloesem * Goran Vidović * Gustavo Maciel Dias Vieira * Vinzenz Vietzke * Francisco Vila * Stanislav Višňovský * Izudin Vragić * Vedran Vyroubal * Funda Wang * Wang Jian * Mingye Wang * Yi-Shun Wang * Alexander Weiher * Adam Weinberger * Axel Wernicke * Daniel Winzen * Simos Xenitellis * Yuheng Xie * Aron Xu * Daniel Yacob * Anatoly A. Yakushin * Boyuan Yang * Hong Yang * Hasan Yılmaz * Necdet Yücel * Burak Yücesoy * Meelad Zakaria * Piotr Zaryk * Matic Žgur * Yaotang Zhong * Andrea Zito * Goran Žugelj * Helgi Þormar Þorbjörnsson For use of Glade Copyright © 2001-2006 Ximian, Inc. Copyright © 2001-2006 Joaquín Cuenca Abela, Paolo Borelli, et al. Copyright © 2004-2018 Tristan Van Berkom, Juan Pablo Ugarte, et al. This program is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this program. If not, see . Contributors * Cristian Adam * Christopher A. Aillon * Miguel Azevedo * Sebastien Bacher * Ivan Baldo * Archit Baweja * Martijn van Beers * Frédéric Bellaiche * Jonas Berlin * Daniel P. Berrangé * Jeremy Bicha - Current Debian packaging * Michael Biebl - Current Debian packaging * Martin Blanchard * Jonathan Blandford * Bruno Boaventura * Daniel Boles * Arnel A. Borja * Aaron Brown * Luca Bruno - NixOS packaging * Adam Buchbinder * Shane Butler * Michał Byrecki * Lance Capser * Ignacio Casal Quinteiro * Pablo Castellano García-Saavedra * Cosimo Cecchi * Chema Celorio * Damon Chaplin * Philip Chimento * Matthias Clasen * Eli Collins * Natanael Copa - Alpine packaging * Mickael Cornet * Niels De Graef * Olivier Delhomme * Fatih Demir * Maxim Ermilov * David B. Evans - macOS port * Alberto Fanjul Alonso * Sergio García Lobo * Vincent Geddes * Sébastien Granjoux * Jens Granseuer * Michael James Gratton * Przemysław Grzegorczyk * Roberto Guido * Guido Günther * Mikael Hallendal * J. Ali Harlow * Andreas Henriksson * James Henstridge * Mikael Hermansson * Yang Hong * Philip Van Hoof * David Hoover * Richard Hughes * Richard Hult * Halton Huo * Ben Iofel * Ruslan Izhbulatov * Antoine Jacoutot - Current OpenBSD packaging * Javier Jardón Cabezas * Johannes H. Jensen * Ryu Jinno * Chris Johns * Anders Jonsson * Bohuslav Kabrda * Antti Kaijanmäki * Craig Keogh * André Klapper * Alan Knowles * Andreas Köhler * Tommi Komulainen * Pavel Kostyuchenko * Naba Kumar * Kalev Lember * Jasper Lievisse Adriaanse - Current OpenBSD packaging * James Liggett * Duarte Loreto * Ryan Lortie * Daniel Macks * Davyd Madeley * Stéphane Maniaci * Kjartan Maraas * Iñigo Martínez * William Jon McCann * Michael Meeks * Federico Mena-Quintero * Alex Merry * Marco Diego Aurélio Mesquita * Thierry Moisan * Josselin Mouette * Yevgen Muntyan * Daniel Mustieles García * Oliver Nittka * Corentin Noël * Gustavo Noronha Silva * Peter Onion * Xavier Ordoquy * Benjamin Otte * Michal Palczewski * Fredy Paquet * Fabien Parent * Carlos Perelló Marín * Christian Persch * Frédéric Péters * Christof Petig * Asbjørn Pettersen - OS/2 port * Emilio Pozuelo Monfort - Current Debian packaging * Ravi Pratap * Arun Raghavan * Sebastian Rasmussen * Arnaud Rebillout * Damon Register * Nick Richards * Felix Riemann * Olivier Rolland * Christian Rose * Thomas Rydzynski * Lluis Sanchez Gual * Martin Schlemmer * Johannes Schmid * Yaakov Selkowitz - Cygwin packaging * Veerasamy Sevagen * Joe Shaw * David Shea * Nickolay V. Shmyrev * Andy Somerville * Sebastian Stang * Will Thompson * Sam Thursfield * Jan Tojnar - NixOS packaging * Rico Tzschichholz * Michael Vance * Ken VanDine * Dieter Verfaillie * Morten Welinder * Jeff Westernien * James Willcox * Philip Withnall * Matt Woelfel * Ivan Yat Cheung Wong Art * Franco Dodorico * Máirín Duffy * Vincent Geddes * William Jon McCann * Andreas Nilsson * Dolean Samuel * Jakub Steiner * Florent Thévenet Localization * Vincent van Adrighem * Djihed Afifi * Takeshi Aihana * İşbaran Akçayır * Amanpreet Singh Alam * Pedro Albuquerque * Josef Andersson * Krix Apolinário * Praveen Arimbrathodiyil * Xandru Armesto Fernández * Frank Arnold * Claudio Arseni * Peter Bach * Subhransu Behera * Fabrice Bellet * Guillaume Bernard * Žygimantas Beručka * Raúl Alexis Betancort Santana * Runa Bhattacharjee * Mario Blättermann * Stéphane Blondin * Sasi Bhushan Boddepalli * Felipe Braga * Hendrik Brandt * Bruno Brouard * Sérgio Cardeira * Milo Casagrande * Ignacio Casal Quinteiro * Gianvito Cavasoli * Aurimas Černius * Marek Černocký * Emin Tufan Çetin * Youssef Chahibi * Wei-Lun Chao * Nikos Charonitakis * Abel Cheung * Pawan Chitrakar * Kenneth Christiansen * Zbigniew Chyla * Barış Çıçek * Xavier Conde Rueda * Bruce Cowan * Raivis Dejus * Emmanuel Deloget * Fatih Demir * Laurent Dhima * Francisco Diéguez Souto * Yavor Doganov * Tomasz Dominikowski * Piotr Drąg * Maxim V. Dziumanenko * Anas Afif Emad * Jonathan Ernst * Djavan Fagundes * Luca Ferretti * Valek Filippov * Artur Flinta * Nathan Follens * Leonardo Ferreira Fontenelle * Rafael Ferreira Fontenelle * Gil Forcada Codinachs * Alessio Frusciante * Christopher R. Gabriel * Pema Geyleg * Manoj Kumar Giri * Frédéric Gobry * Fabrício Godoy * Jorge González * Christopher Griffiths * Lucian Adrian Grijincu * Jiri Grönroos * Julien Hardelin * Jan-Willem Harmany * Florian Heiser * Yair Hershkovitz * Raphael Higino * Bernd Homuth * Khaled Hosny * Efstathios Iosifidis * Vasif İsmayıloğlu MD * Anders Jonsson * Muhammet Kara * Theppitak Karoonboonyanan * Dušan Kazik * Gábor Kelemen * Gheyret T. Kenji * David Christopher King * Christian Kirbach * Pavol Klačanský * André Klapper * Branko Kokanović * Marko M. Kostić * Sweta Kothari * Petr Kovář * Yuri Kozlov * Peter Kragelj * Pēteris Krišjānis * Krishnababu Krothapalli * Sangeeta Kumari * Gaute Hvoslef Kvalnes * Priit Laes * Kai Lahmann * Birger Langkjer * Iñaki Larrañaga Murgoitio * Ask Hjorth Larsen * Ole Laursen * Cyprien Le Pannérer * Chao-Hsiung Liao * Lasse Liehu * Liu Zhen * Vytautas Liuolia * Quico Llach * David Lodge * Alain Lojewski * Lucas Lommer * Bruno Lopes da Silva * Rubén López Gómez * Duarte Loreto * Gan Lu * Mircea Lupescu * Og B. Maciel * Kjartan Maraas * Yannig Marchegay * Gustavo Marques * Narine Martirosyan * Ivan Masár * Jordi Mas i Hernàndez * Adam Matoušek * Jiro Matsuzawa * Robert-André Mauchin * Rūdolfs Mazurs * Afonso Celso Medina * Tino Meinen * Antón Méixome * Alexandre Folle de Menezes * Christophe Merlet * Gintautas Miliauskas * Sunil Mohan Adapa * Charles Monzat * Peter Mráz * Baurzhan Muftakhidinov * Daniel Mustieles García * Yuri Myasoedov * Dinesh Nadarajah * Yukihiro Nakai * Jovan Naumovski * Danishka Navin * Antonio Fernandes C. Neto * Georges Basile Stavracas Neto * Christian Neumair * Nguyễn Thái Ngọc Duy * Enrico Nicoletto * Kenneth Nielsen * Miroslav Nikolić * Futoshi Nishio * Gustavo Noronha Silva * Viktor Nyberg * Daniel Nylander * Takayoshi Okano * Yuichi Okawa * Kostas Papadimas * Claude Paroz * Yuriy Penkin * Carlos Perelló Marín * Ani Peter * Evgenia Petoumenou * Hasbullah Bin Pit * David Planella Molas * Andrzej Polatyński * Miloš Popović * Josep Puigdemont i Casamajó * Stéphane Raimbault * Goran Rakić * Rajesh Ranjan * Sebastian Rasmussen * Leandro Regueiro * Vincent Renardias * Samir Ribić * Hendrik Richter * Christian Rose * Changwoo Ryu * Claudio Saavedra * Tim Sabsch * Çağatay Yiğit Şahin * Jonh Wendell S Santana * Tiago Santos * Asier Sarasua Garmendia * Pablo Saratxaga * Zhanna Sargsyan * Kristjan Schmidt * Seng Sutha * Daniel Șerbănescu * Francisco Javier Fernández Serrador * Jordi Serratosa Quintana * Yaron Shahrabani * Sandeep Shedmake * Nickolay V. Shmyrev * Alexander Shopov * Clytie Siddall * Edson Silva * Keld Jørn Simonsen * Milan Skočić * Ivar Smolin * Igor Pires Soares * Dimitris Spingos * Martin Srebotnjak * Eleni Maria Stea * Benjamin Steinwender * Wolfgang Stöggl * Václav Švejcar * Kukuh Syafaat * Yuri Syrota * Hirofumi Takeda * Supranee Thirawatthanasuk * Furkan Tokaç * Fabio Tomat * Tong Hui * Andika Triwidada * Cheng-Chia Tseng * Ilkka Tuohela * Juan Pablo Ugarte * Balázs Úr * Matej Urbančič * Cédric Valmary * Iñigo Varela * Ricardo Silva Veloso * Hari Vishnu * Stanislav Višňovský * Funda Wang * Wang Jian * Tao Wang * Wylmer Wang * Matthias Warkus * Adam Weinberger * Karsten Weiss * Philip Withnall * Weisheng Wu * Simos Xenitellis * Necdet Yücel * Andrea Zagli * Matic Žgur * Marios Zindilis * Borisav Živanović For use of GTK Copyright © 1997-2019 Peter Mattis, Spencer Kimball, Josh MacDonald and the GTK Team This library is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU Library General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This library is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU Library General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU Library General Public License along with this library. If not, see . Contributors * Travis Abbott * Ali Abdin * Saleem Abdulrasool * David Abilleira Freijeiro * Jonas Ådahl * Darin Adler * Elias Aebi * Kjell Ahlstedt * Leesoo Ahn * Christopher A. Aillon * Kenneth Albanowski * José Aliste * Nicholas Allen * Shawn T. Amundson * C. Scott Ananian * Marko Anastasov * Robert Ancell * Egon Andersen * Soren Andersen * Thomas Andersen * Don Anderson * Torbjörn Andersson * James Richard Andrewartha * Olivier Andrieu * Lillian Angel * Krasimir Angelov * Shigeru Aosasa * Timothy Arceri * Filippo Argiolas * Takuro Ashie – Win32 IME input method * Daniel Atallah * Brett Atoms * Björn Augustsson * John Austin * Olexiy Avramchenko * Ori Avtalion * Cemil Azizoglu * Andrea Azzarone * Jorn Baayen * Luca Bacci * Geoff Bache * Sebastien Bacher * Timm Bäder * Manuel Baena García * Eduard Bagrov * Jochen Baier * Jeffrey Baker * Matthew Barnes * David Baron * Fabricio Barros Cabral * Nils Barth * Robert Basch * Emanuele Bassi * Lucas Baudin * Martin Baulig * Danny Baumann * Fabrice Bauzac * Archit Baweja – Removed leftover page_num variable * Benjamin Bayart * Josh Beam * John Beard * Tom Bech * Jens Bech Madsen * Christian Becke * Joel Becker * David J N Begley * Christian Beier * Frank Belew * Felix Bellaby * Christophe Belle * Fabrice Bellet * Nelson Benítez León * Calum Benson * David Benson * Benjamin Berg * Olle Bergkvist * Guido Berhoerster * Jacob Berkman * Tristan Van Berkom * Todd Berman * Eckehard Berns * Geert Bevin * Jeremy Bicha – Current Debian packaging * Christian Biere * Billy Biggs * Keith Bissett * Dennis Björklund * Jonathan Blandford * Thomas Bleeker * John Bley * Christopher Blizzard * Herman Bloggs * Peter Bloomfield * Philip Blundell * Brian Bober * Yosef Or Boczko * Sandor Bodo-Merle * Daniel Boles * Paul Bolle * Jérôme Bolliet – Tree widget implementation * Wouter Bolsterlee * Magnus Boman * Arnaud Bonatti * Jonas Bonn * Paolo Bonzini * David Bordoley * Paolo Borelli * Jonas Borgström * Tadej Borovšak * Leonardo Boshell * Botond Botyanszki * Milan Bouchet-Valat * David Bourguignon * Bruce Bowler * Christian Boxdörfer * Stanislav Brabec * James Bradford * Rob Bradford * Abigail Brady * Pádraig Brady * Robert Brady * Anders Brander * Jean Bréfort * Kevin Breit * Peter Breitenlohner * Hans Breuer * Kirk Bridger * Mathieu Bridon * David Brigada * Markus Brinkmann * George Bronnikov * Scott Bronson * Alban Browaeys * Philip Brown * Stephen Brown * Tony M Brown * Zander Brown * Stephen Browne * Thomas Broyer * Jan-Michael Brummer * Olivier Brunel * Martin Buchholz * Simon Budig * Lennart Buhl * Jeremy Buhler * Ronald S. Bultje * Adrian Bunk * Seth J. Burgess * Armin Burgmeier * Rich Burridge * Ross Burton * Francisco Bustamante * Rod Butcher * Tomáš Bžatek * Miguel Cabrera * Lapo Calamandrei * Mike Calmus * Brian Cameron * Dave Camp * Jay Camp * Giovanni Campagna * James Campos * James M. Cape * Lance Capser * Damien Carbery * Anders Carlsson * Gustavo Carneiro * Benoît Carpentier * Ignacio Casal Quinteiro * Marta Maria Casetti * Michael Catanzaro * Ed Catmur * Cosimo Cecchi * Chema Celorio * Zack Cerza * Young-Ho Cha * Andrew Chadwick * Jean-Philippe Chancelier * Suresh Chandrasekharan * Damon Chaplin * Steve Chaplin * Arnaud Charlet * Nirbheek Chauhan * Stéphane Chauveau * Erwann Chénedé * Semion Chichelnitsky * Philip Chimento * Albert Chin-A-Young * Mitsuru Chinen – RTL support and patches * Razvan Chitu * Sadrul Habib Chowdhury * Kenneth Christiansen * Hung-Chi Chu – OS/2 port * Nikita Churaev * Claudio Ciccani * Albert Astals Cid * Sean P Cier * Andrea Cimitan * Pavel Císler * Barış Çıçek * Xavier Claessens – Windows/Android port * Joe Marcus Clarke * Matthias Clasen – Maintainer * Peter Clifton * Manuel Clos Crespo * Philippe Colantoni * Dave Cole * Joseph Coleman * Andrew Conkling * Dave Cook * Jeremy Cook * Simon Cooke * David L. Cooper II * Samuel Cormier-Iijima * Manu Cornet * Paul Cornett * Piers Cornwell * Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa * David Costanzo * Guillaume Cottenceau * Bruce Cowan * Andrew Cowie * Jay Cox * Jason Crain * Aaron Crane * Dennis Michael Cranston * Andrew Crerar * Darren Creutz * Milan Crha * Mark Crichton * Julien Cristau * Frédéric Crozat * Jon A. Cruz * Ricardo Cruz * Joaquín Cuenca Abela – Tutorial * Murray Cumming * Chris Cummins * Sean Cunningham * Adrian Vance Custer – Use insensitive state for insensitive arrows * Dorota Czaplejewicz * Johan Dahlin * Nalin Dahyabhai * Jeffrey T. Dairiki * Abel Daniel * Jonas Danielsson * José Dapena Paz * Jan Darmochwal * John Darrington * Janet Davis * Paul Davis * Rodney Dawes * Allan Day * Elie De Brauwer * Hans de Goede * Niels De Graef * Frank de Lange * Gustavo De Nardin – Improved cedilla handling * Peter de Ridder * Matthijs De Smedt * Jos Dehaes * Benoît Dejean * Olivier Delhomme * Dennis Dementiev * Bernd Demian * Jonathan Dempsey * Milosz Derezynski * Orivej Desh * Guillaume Desmottes * Drew DeVault * Nicolas Deves * Olaf Dietsche * Joanmarie Diggs * Eric Ding * Andrew S. Dixon * Finlay Dobbie * Miroslaw Dobrzanski-Neumann * Ikey Doherty * Austin Donnelly * Eddie C. Dost * Radek Doulík * Zachary Dovel * Remus Draica * Daniel Drake * André Draszik * Roland Dreier * Sebastian Dröge * Kevin Duffus * Máirín Duffy * Florent Duguet * Jarek Dukat * Todd Dukes * Edd Dumbill * Phil Dumont * Pasupathi Duraisamy * Christian Dywan * Mike Edenfield * Daniel Egger * John Ehresman * Heiner Eichmann * Martin Ejdestig * Jason Ekstrand * Jens Elker * John Ellis * Daniel Elstner * John Emmas * Michael David Emmel * Gergő Érdi * Hib Eris * Diego Escalante Urrelo * Behdad Esfahbod * Behnam Esfahbod * Arturo Espinosa * Rolando Espinoza La Fuente * Ramiro Estrugo * Chris Evans * James Evans * Tim Evans * Larry Ewing * Joost Faassen * Stefano Facchini * Chun-wei Fan – Windows port * Jean Marie Favreau * Frederik Feichtmeier * Bertram Felgenhauer * Christophe Fergeau * António Jorge Pinto Fernandes * Kathy Fernandes * Luca Ferretti * Attilio Fiandrotti * Patrick Fimml * Jens Finke * John Finlay * Pier Luigi Fiorini * Eric Fischer * Paul Fisher * Thomas Fitzsimmons * Simon Floery * Crispin Flowerday * Samuel Fogh * Patrice Fortier * Paweł Forysiuk * Glynn Foster * Olivier Fourdan * Evangelos Foutras * Brent Fox * Matthew Francis * Alexandre Franke * Jeff Franks * Tomas Frydrych * Takao Fujiwara * Michael Fulbright * Marianne Gagnon * Tony Gale * Ben Gamari * Louis Garcia * Carlos García Campos * Iñaki García Etxebarria * Alberto García González * Daniel García Moreno * Carlos Garnacho Parro * Jacques Garrigue * Jeff M. Garzik * Grant Gayed * Stefan Gehn * Mike Gemunde * Ayan George * Nicolas George * Jason Gerecke * Tim Gerla * Bogdan Gheorghe * Lorenzo Gil Sánchez * David Alan Gilbert * Pedro Gimeno * Gustavo Giráldez * Nicola Girardi – TGA loader * Quentin Glidic * Jan-Marek Glogowski * Jody Goldberg * Nano Golveia * Miguel Gomez * Diego González * Matt Goodall * Michał Górny * Michael Gorse * Priyank Gosalia * Todd Goyen * Oliver Graf * Sébastien Granjoux * Alex Graveley * Josh Green * Robin Green * Patrick Griffis – macOS port * Erik Grinaker * Dov Grobgeld * Mattias Grönlund * Matt Grossman * Pavel Grunt * Andreas J. Guelzow * Bertrand Guiheneuf * Scott Guilbeaux * Guido Günther * Cedric Gustin * Steffen Gutmann * Telsa Gwynne * Melvin Hadasht * Ben Hague * Jaap A. Haitsma * Carsten Haitzler – _NET_VIRTUAL_ROOTS support * Brett Hall * Mikael Hallendal * Lars Hamann * Christian Hammond * David Hampton * Bill Haneman * Vlad Harchev * Raja R. Harinath * J. Ali Harlow * John Harper * Guy Harris * Ken Harris * Julius Härtl * Peter Harvey * Ryo Hashimoto * Mathias Hasselmann * Michael Hasselmann * David Hawthorne * Qiangqiang He * Lars Heete * Felipe Heidrich * David Helder * Jon Kåre Hellan * Ryan Hendrickson * James Henstridge * Bernd Herd * Christian J. Hergert * Mikael Hermansson * Benjamin Herrenschmidt * Fernando Herrera * Sven Herzberg * Mark Hessling – REXX bindings * Richard Hestilow * Kipp E.B. Hickman * David Highley * Akira Higuchi * Jason D. Hildebrand * Kouichirou Hiratsuka * Magnus Hjorth * Bruce Hochstetler * David Hodson * Richard Hoelscher * Kristian Høgsberg * Iain Holmes * Michael Holzapfel – OS/2 port * Andreas Holzmann * Philip Van Hoof * Adam Hooper * Scott Horowitz * William Hua * Albert Huang * Greg Hudson * David Huggins-Daines * Richard Hughes * Richard Hult * Alexander Hunziker * Luke Hutchinson * Michael Hutchinson * Peter Hutterer * ChiDeok Hwang * Samuel Hym * Miguel de Icaza * Motonobu Ichimura * Hiroyuki Ikezoe * Carl-Anton Ingmarsson * Eitan Isaacson * Mickael Istria * Hiroyuki Ito * Damian Ivereigh * Kazuki Iwamoto – Win32 IME input method * Ruslan Izhbulatov * Adam Jackson * Ben Jackson * Dennis Jacobfeuerborn * Antoine Jacoutot * Jean-Marc Jacquet * Thomas Jaeger * Umang Anilkumar Jain * David Jander * Tim Janik * Bill Jannsen * Hans-Petter Jansson * Víctor Manuel Jáquez Leal * Javier Jardón Cabezas * Jakub Jelínek * Alan Jenkins * Martin Jeppesen * Stefan Jeske * Peter Johanson * Adrian Johnson * Michael K. Johnson * J. Kean Johnston * Alex Jones * Rick Jones * Tomislav Jonjic * Jonas Jonsson * Nicolas Joseph * Ismael Juma * David Kaelbling * Roman Kagan * Andy Kahn * Arjohn Kampman * Till Kamppeter * Jeong-Hee Kang * Satyajit Kanungo * Lauris Kaplinski * Allison Karlitskaya * Theppitak Karoonboonyanan * Štěpán Kasal * Lauri Kasanen * Marek Kašík * Maciej Katafiasz * E. K. Kato * Jeremy Katz * Daichi Kawahata * Iwasa Kazmi * Frances Keenan * Gábor Kelemen * Sebastian Keller * Simon Kelley * Christian Kellner * Andreas Kemnade * Scott Kempf * Philip Kendall * Stephen Kennedy * Britton Leo Kerin * Charles Kerr * Mike Kestner * Jarred Keuch * Johannes Keukelaar * Ritesh Khadgaray * Eric Kidd * Matthias Killian * Hodong Kim * Richard Kinder * David King * Robert Kinsella * Abderrahim Kitouni * André Klapper * Thomas Klausner – NetBSD portability fixes * Vladimir Klebanov * Tomasz Kłoczko * David A. Knight * Niklas Knuttson * Egmont Koblinger * Andreas Köhler * Uwe Koloska * Tommi Komulainen * Ilya Konstantinov * Stefan Kost * Nikos Kouremenos * George Kraft IV * Gary Kramlich * Martin Kretzschmar * Denis Oliver Kropp – DirectFB patches * Christof Krüger * Alexander Kruuse * Marcin Krzyzanowski * Markus Kuhn * Ernestas Kulik * Naba Kumar * Tuomas Kuosmanen * Takayuki Kusano * Sergey Kuzminov * Håvard Kvålen * Mathieu Lacage * Dominic Lachowicz * Vincent Ladeuil * Priit Laes – Added keybinding to toggle showing hidden files * Sébastien Lafargue * Christopher James Lahey * Jeremy Lainé * Eric Lamarque * Chris Lamb * Jonny Lamb * Ting-Wei Lan – FreeBSD, NetBSD, OpenBSD packaging * Torsten Landschoff * Lionel Landwerlin * Iain Lane * Miles Lane * Philip Langdale * Mike Langlie * Christopher T. Lansdown * Simon Lanzmich * Alexander Larsson * Blake Latchford * Zenith Lau * Michael Lauer – macOS port * Markus Lausser * Philippe Lavoie * Tyler Lawson * Theerud Lawtrakul * Eric Le Bihan * Vincent Le Garrec * Gaël Le Mignot * George Lebl * Chris Lee * Elliot Lee * Jiwon Lee * Sau Dan Lee * Hugo Lefeuvre * Jean-Yves Lefort * Ray Lehtiniemi * Kalev Lember * Eric Lemings * Thomas Leonard * Peter Lerner * Colin Leroy * Garrett LeSage * Frederic Lespez * Dominique Leuenberger * Raph Levien * Barbie LeVille * Noah Levitt * Ollie Lho * Steve Lhomme * Davide Libenzi * Ben Liblitt * Roger Light * Oskar Liljeblad * Tor Lillqvist * Daniel Lindenaar * John Lindgren * Gaute Lindkvist * Björn Lindqvist * Marko Lindqvist * Vytautas Liuolia * Dennis M.D. Ljungmark * Richard K. Lloyd * David Lodge * Hans-Wolfgang Loidl – Replaced an explicit pkg-config by $PKG_CONFIG * Xan López Saborido * Chris Lord * Ryan Lortie * Ryan Lovett * Harry Lu * Robin Lu * Daniel Lublin * Michal Luczaj * Luboš Luňák * Henning Nielsen Lund * Peter Lund * Joakim Lundborg * Pierre-Yves Luyten * Rafał Lużyński * Seth Lytle * Maarten Maathuis * Ian MacDonald * Euan MacGregor * Pavel Machek * Steffen Macke * Carolyn MacLeod * Davyd Madeley * Paolo Maggi * Grigorios Magklis * Mikael Magnusson * Oleg Maiboroda * Martin Maierhofer * Thomas Mailund Jensen * Ian Main * Andrew E. Makeev * David Malcolm * Hazael Maldonado Torres * Hawed Malek * Lee Mallabone * Jordi Mallach i Pérez * Alexey A. Malyshev * Kjartan Maraas * John Margaglione * Daniel Marjamäki * Ben Martin * Chris Martin * Evan Martin * Jan Martinek * Tom Martone * Brian Masney * David Mason * Nicolas Masse * Mike Massonnet * Bert Massop * Rui Matos * Takashi Matsuda * Jonathan Matthew * Guillaume Maudoux * Chris Mayo * William Jon McCann * Jamie McCracken * Ross McFarland * Callum McKenzie * Mark McLoughlin * Caolán McNamara * Daniel McNichol * Simon McVittie * Michael Meeks * Elke Meier * Tino Meinen * Marc Meissner * Anders Melchiorsen * Federico Mena-Quintero * Jose H. Mendoza * Juan Pablo Mendoza Mendoza * Gregory Merchan * Julio M. Merino Vidal * Marco Diego Aurélio Mesquita * Benedikt Meurer * Tomasz Miąsko * Leonard Michlmayr * Sean Middleditch * Alexis Mikhailov * Denis Mikhalkin * David Miller * Mike Miller * Dan Mills * Hirokazu Minami * Loïc Minier * Cesar Miquel * Thomas Mirlacher * Arkadiusz Miśkiewicz * Robert Jeff Mitchell * Bruce Mitchener Jr. * James Moger * Andrew Moise * Paolo Molaro * Chris Moller * Patrick Monnerat * David Monniaux * Skip Montanaro * Francesco Montorsi * Andreas Moog * Tim Mooney * Scott Moreau * Aleksander Morgado * Doug Morgan * Mike Morrison * Josselin Mouette * Julien Moutte * Erik Mouw * Rodrigo Moya * Kristian Mueller * Alberts Muktupāvels * Tim-Philipp Müller * Tobias Müller * Florian Müllner * Yevgen Muntyan * Masao Mutoh * Jan Mynarik * Sung-Hyun Nam * Muktha Narayan * Brett Nash * Matteo Nastasi * Robert Nation * Michael Natterer * Frank Naumann * David Neary * David Nečas * Alexander Nedotsukov * Jon Nelson * Karl Einar Nelson – Original maintainer * Georges Basile Stavracas Neto * Christian Neumair * Sven Neumann * Elijah Newren * Tim Newsham * Dennis Nezic * Nguyễn Thái Ngọc Duy * Seth Nickell * Bogdan Nicula * Nate Nielsen * Søren Wedel Nielsen * Bastien Nocera * Vincent Noel * Philippe Normand * Gustavo Noronha Silva * Bill Nottingham * Emil Nowak * Krzesimir Nowak * Padraig O'Briain * Patrick K. O'Brian * Roger O'Connor – REXX bindings * Gonzalo Odiard * David Odin * Wolfgang Oertl * Hans Oesterholt-Dijkema * Robert Ögren * Tomas Ögren * Kazuho Okui * Alexandre Oliva * Victor Oliveira * Tomi Ollila * Cilyan Olowen * Martin Olsson * Manuel Op de Coul * Michael Opdenacker * Xavier Ordoquy * Sergey Orlov * Victor Osadci * Garry R. Osgood * Pierre Ossman * Benjamin Otte * Emmanuel Pacaud * Keith Packard * Jehan Pagès * Jay Painter * Juri Pakaste * Jussi Pakkanen * Juan Manuel Palacios * Dilyan Palauzov * John H. Palmieri * Vassilis Pandis * Sergey Panov * Boram Park * Jean Parpaillon * Josh Parsons * Ricardo Fernández Pascual * Michał Pasternak * Neil Jagdish Patel * Narayana Pattipati * Mark Patton * Stephen Chandler Paul * Gediminas Paulauskas * Gareth Pearce * Jami Pekannen * James Pelletier * Nicolas Peninguy * Raymond Penners * Pieter Penninckx * Havoc Pennington * Brian Pepple * Ettore Perazzoli * Marc-Antoine Perennou * Thomas Perl * Christian Persch * Gabriel de Perthuis * Marco Pesenti Gritti * László Péter * Ian Peters * Jan Arne Petersen * Jordan Petridis * Diego Elio Pettenò * Asbjørn Pettersen – #include fixes * Emmanuel Gil Peyrot * Szilárd Pfeiffer * Chris Phelps * Mike Pieper * Bruno Piguet * Yuri Pimenov * Alejandro Piñeiro Iglesias * William Pitcock * Adrien Plazas * Paul Pogonyshev * Andreas Pokorny * Ari Pollak – Current Debian packaging * Gergely Polonkai * Martin Pool * Roozbeh Pournader * Emilio Pozuelo Monfort * Carlo E. Prelz * Joshua N. Pritikin * Matt T. Proud * Tero Pulkkinen * Yury Puzis * John Pye * Douglas E. Quale * Derek Rafter * Gene Ragan * Loban Rahman * Stéphane Raimbault * John Ralls – macOS port * Ed Randall * Tommi Rantala * Mart Raudsepp * Debarshi Ray * Arnaud Rebillout * Geoff Reedy * Richard Reich * Detlef Reichl * Michael Reinsch * Christian Reis * Dan Reish * Christoph Reiter – Windows port * Scott James Remnant * Bernhard Reutner-Fischer * Maxim Reznik * Herbert Valerio Riedel * Felix Riemann * Kristian Rietveld * Lubomír Rintel * Olivier Ripoll * Sebastian Rittau * Neil Roberts * Martin Robinson * Lucas Rocha * Steffen Röcker * Emmanuel Rodriguez * Pedro Rodriguez * Chris Rogers * Daniel Rogers * Alex Roitman * Henrique Romano * Maxime Romano * Guillermo S. Romero * Gavin Romig-Koch * Christian Rose * Pavel Roskin * Martin Ross * Robert Roth * Theodore Roth * Chris Rouch * Yann Rouillard * Alberto Ruiz * Alexey Rusakov * Cody Russell * Martyn Russell * Taybin Rutkin * Kevin Ryde * Thomas Rydzynski * Changwoo Ryu * Claudio Saavedra * Mehdi Sadeghi * Mohammed Sadiq * Masahiro Sakai * Pawel Salek * Guilherme Salgado * Raffaele Salmaso * András Salomon * Arvind Samptur * Olivier Samyn * Fernando San Martín Woerner * Mario Sánchez Prada * Andreas Sandberg * Søren Sandmann * Kent Sandvik * Laurent Sansonetti * Jonh Wendell S Santana * David Santiago * Christophe Saout * Johannes Sasonko * Stefan Sauer * Tilman Sauerbeck * Trevor Saunders * David Saxton * Nick Schermer * Paul Schifferer * Charles Schmidt * Marvin Schmidt * Ryan Schmidt – macOS port * Torsten Schönfeld * Tom Schoonjans – Windows port * Reinout van Schouwen * Martin Schulze * Georg Schwarz * Don Scorgie * Nick Scott * Hema Seetharamaiah * René Seindal * Nils O. Selåsdal * Michel Selten * Iñigo Serna * Francisco Javier Fernández Serrador * Olivier Sessink * Matteo Settenvini * Nicolas Setton * Alex Shaduri * Arkady L. Shane * Yu Shao * Srirama Sharma * Keith Sharp * James Sharpe * Dmitry M. Shatrov * Joe Shaw * Stephen Shaw * Chris Sherlock * Dongho Shin * Boris Shingarov * Yasuhiro Shirasaki * Nickolay V. Shmyrev * Clytie Siddall * Alex Simon * Axel Simon * Jernej Simončič * Sjoerd Simons * Erik Simonsen * Peter Simonyi * Manish Singh * Timo Sirainen * Rajkumar Siva * William Skaggs * Daniel Skarda * Václav Slavík * Raphaël Slinckx * Brian Smith * Nathaniel Smith * Hubert Sokolowski * Samuel Solon * Stas Solovey * Jörg Sonnenberger * Carlos Soriano Sánchez * Wolfgang Sourdeau * Julian Sparber * Carol Spears * Benedikt Spranger * John Spray * Lee Springett * Jasper St. Pierre * Maciej Stachowiak * Evan Stade * Christian Stadelmann * Worik Stanton * Robert Staudinger * Mateusz Stefek * Jan Alexander Steffens * Simon Steinbeiß * Jakub Steiner * Ron Steinke * Daniel Stephens * Sam Stephenson * David Sterba * Johannes Stezenbach * Thomas A. Stillings * Daniel Stone * Patrick Storz * John Stowers * Jamie Strachan * Kevin Strange * Ray Strode * James Su * Mariano Suárez-Alvarez * Anand Subramanian * John Sullivan * Kenichi Suto * Kouhei Sutou * Ulrik Sverdrup * Graham Swallow * Sander Sweers * Pavel Syomin * Nicolai Syvertsen * István Szekeres * Yusuke Tabata * Francisco Javier Taboada Aguado * Leonardo Taccari * Gian Mario Tagliaretti * Hidetoshi Tajima * Jeremy Tan * Brian James Tarricone * Brad Taylor * Christopher Taylor * Owen W. Taylor * Marcel Telka * Ghee Teo * Pascal Terjan * Wolfgang Thaller * César Themudo * Samuel Thibault * Phil Thompson * Mark Tiefenbruck * Boyd Timothy * Vitaly Tishkov * Alp Toker * Hiroyuki Tokunaga * Karl Tomlinson * Dan Torop * Hernando Torque * Victor Toso de Carvalho * Marco Trevisan * Andika Triwidada * Erik W. Troan * Enrico Tröger * David Trowbridge * Jon Trowbridge * Scott Tsai * Andrey Tsyvarev * Matthew Tuck * Ian Turner * Niko Tyni * Rico Tzschichholz * Sergey V. Udaltsov * Lars Uebernickel * Daiki Ueno * Juan Pablo Ugarte * Norihiro Umeda * Vincent Untz * Shivaram Upadhyayula * Denis Vakatov * Arjan van de Ven * Hans van Hintum * Erik van Pienbroek * Frans van Schaik * Daniel van Vugt * Tim Van Wassenhove * James R. Van Zandt * Matijs van Zuijlen * Thomas Vander Stichele * Kevin Vandersloot * Kristof Vansant * Vasilis Vasaitis * Dave Vasilevsky * Ricardo Veguilla * Andrew T. Veliath * Lucas Mazzardo Veloso * Dieter Verfaillie * Evert Verhellen * Wouter Verhelst * Martijn Vernooij * Pavel Vesin * Brion Vibber * Luis Villa * Pedro Villavicencio * Sébastien Villemot * Lyonel Vincent * Chris Vine * Markku Vire * Balamurali Viswanathan * Olav Vitters * Sergey Vlasov * Michael Vogt * Marius Vollmer * Andreas Volz * Tom von Schwerdtner * Patrick Wade * Günther Wagner * Peter Wainwright * Bernhard Walle * Steven Walter * Colin G. Walters * Andrew Walton * Chris Wang * Diancheng Wang * Funda Wang * Hui Wang * Jianfei Wang * Yong Wang * Yue Wang * Rich Wareham * Eric Warmenhoven * Philip K. Warren * Denis Washington * Matthew Waters * Colin Watson * Matt Watson * Jeff Waugh * Jean-François Wauthy * Christian Weiske * Johannes Weißl * Morten Welinder * Brian Wellington * David N. Welton * Marc Welz * Colomban Wendling * Assar Westerlund * James Westman * David Wheeler * Bernhard M. Wiedemann * Ian Wienand * Sebastian Wilhelmi * Kai Willadsen * James Paul Willcox * Chris Williams * Peter Williams * Sébastien Wilmet * Chris Wilson * Matthew Wilson * Andy Wingo * Per Winkvist * Dan Winship * Alexander Winston * Philip Withnall * Jacek Wojdel * Ivan Yat Cheung Wong * Johnson Wong * Simon Wong * Thomas Wood * Ed Woods * Joe Wreschnig * Adam Wright * Peter Wright * Peng Wu * Simos Xenitellis * Daniel Yacob * Hiroyuki Yamamoto * Masatake Yamamoto * Naofumi Yasufuku * Hong Jen Yee * Li Yuan * Rosanna Wing Sze Yuen * Andrei Yurkevich * Thomas Zajic * Ivan Zakharyaschev * Patryk Zawadzki * Jamie Zawinski * Uwe Zeisberger * Peter Zelezny * David Zeuthen * Yao Zhang * Zongren Zhang * Frediano Ziglio * Attila Zimler * Michael Zucchi * David D. Zuhn * Jeroen Zwartepoorte Localization * Nurali Abdurahmonov * Vincent van Adrighem * Djihed Afifi * Sadia Afroze * Jamil Ahmed * Taneem Ahmed * Takeshi Aihana * Zack Ajmal * Arman Aksoy * Sayed Jaffar Al-Mosawi * Amanpreet Singh Alam * Pedro Albuquerque * Borislav Aleksandrov * Richard Allen * Metin Amirov * Josef Andersson * Marius Andreiana * Arangel Angov * Victor Anisimov * Tiffany Antopolski * Mohammad Dhani Anwani Mohammadi-Taib * Xandru Armesto Fernández * Denis Arnaud * Lilik Azizbekyan * Sanlig Badral * Mingcong Bai * Carmen Bianca Bakker * Shyam Krishna Bal * Suso Baleato * Szabolcs Bán * John C Barstow * Seba Barto * Michael Bauer * Fabrice Bauzac * Isam Bayazidi * Gérard Baylard * Subhransu Behera * David Bellot * Rachid Ben Mahmoud * Žygimantas Beručka * Rahul Bhalerao * Runa Bhattacharjee * Jaydeep Bhusal * Joseba Bidaurrazaga van Dierdonck * Dirk-Jan C. Binnema * Kizito Birabwa * Mario Blättermann * Besnik Bleta * Yosef Or Boczko * Sasi Bhushan Boddepalli * Wouter Bolsterlee * Stanislav Brabec * Abigail Brady * Robert Brady * Felipe Braga * Hendrik Brandt * Jesús Bravo Álvarez * Bruno Brouard * Nilgün Belma Bugüner * Michal Bukovjan * Seán de Búrca * Alex Camacho Castilho * Benet R.i Camps * Daniele Canazza * Sérgio Cardeira * Milo Casagrande * Ignacio Casal Quinteiro * Gianvito Cavasoli * Aurimas Černius * Marek Černocký * Emin Tufan Çetin * Görkem Çetin * Wei-Lun Chao * Nikos Charonitakis * Chun-Chung Chen * Dingzhong Chen * Abel Cheung * Norayr Chilingaryan * Pawan Chitrakar * Sergej Chodarev * Yuri Chornoivan * Kenneth Christiansen * Zbigniew Chyla * Barış Çıçek * Tzafrir Cohen * Laurent Coudeur * Bruce Cowan * Edvaldo de Souza Cruz * Dan Damian * Sayamindu Dasgupta * Benoît Dejean * Raivis Dejus * Pablo Gonzalo del Campo * Fatih Demir * Xiyue Deng * Pradeep Deshpande * Alessio Dessì * Dirgita Devina * Laurent Dhima * Francisco Diéguez Souto * Tomasz Dominikowski * Piotr Drąg * Hannie Dumoleyn * László Dvornik * Wadim Dziedzic * Paweł Dziekoński * Maxim V. Dziumanenko * Daniel Egger * Anas Afif Emad * Jonathan Ernst * Djavan Fagundes * Salvador Fandiño * Vasiliy Faronov * Mireia Farrús * Albert Fazlí * I. Felix * Christophe Fergeau * Carles Ferrando Garcia * Nuno Ferreira * Luca Ferretti * Nils-Christoph Fiedler * Valek Filippov * Raphael Finkel * Artur Flinta * Rodrigo L. M. Flores * Nathan Follens * Leonardo Ferreira Fontenelle * Rafael Ferreira Fontenelle * Gil Forcada Codinachs * Alexandre Franke * Jakub Friedl * Ryuta Fujii * Christopher R. Gabriel * Juan Manuel García Molina * Pema Geyleg * Ganesh Ghimire * GVS Giri * Manoj Kumar Giri * Fabrício Godoy * Rodolfo Ribeiro Gomes * André Gondim * Jorge González * Mikel González * Nilamdyuti Goswami * Lucian Adrian Grijincu * Jiri Grönroos * Gökhan Gurbetoğlu * Kenan Hadžiavdić * Swapnil Hajare * Martin Willemoes Hansen * Dafydd Harries * Masato Hashimoto * Anahit Hayrapetyan * Qiangqiang He * Amir Hedayaty * Duarte Henriques * Yair Hershkovitz * Raphael Higino * Muhammad Hilman * Jean-Baptiste Holcroft * Bernd Homuth * Alan Horkan * Khaled Hosny * Ayman Hourieh * Chih-Wei Huang * Ronald Hummelink * Eskild Hustvedt * Victor Ibragimov * Praveen Illa * Efstathios Iosifidis * Pau Iranzo Gómez * Vasif İsmayıloğlu MD * Damyan Ivanov * Xavi Ivars i Ribes * Masaharu Iwai * Israt Jahan * James Johnson * Rhys Jones * Anders Jonsson * Chynggyz Jumaliev * Timo Jyrinki * Nik Kalach * Kresimir Kalafatić * Masatoshi Kamagasako * Naveen Kandimalla * Yanko Kaneti * Nikos Kannelopoulos * Leonid Kanter * Lauris Kaplinski * Furkan Ahmet Kara * Muhammet Kara * Carole Karema * Lusine Karlovich * Theppitak Karoonboonyanan * Guntupalli Karunakar * Maciej Katafiasz * Jörn von Kattchee * Dušan Kazik * Gábor Kelemen * Mahay Alam Khan * Zabeeh Khan * Vital Khilko * Khoem Sokhem * Eunju Kim * Christian Kirbach * Pavol Klačanský * André Klapper * Tomasz Kłoczko * Hendrik Knackstedt * Branko Kokanović * Tommi Komulainen * Daniel Korostil * Klemen Košir * Marko M. Kostić * Vlatko Košturjak * Sweta Kothari * Michael Kotsarinis * Petr Kovář * Yuri Kozlov * Jakob Kramer * Mantas Kriaučiūnas * Pēteris Krišjānis * Krishnababu Krothapalli * Krzysztof Krzyżaniak * Rimas Kudelis * Karel Kulhavý * Tomas Kuliavas * Chandan Kumar * Shantha Kumar * Sangeeta Kumari * Shushi Kurose * Takayuki Kusano * Mato Kutlić * Mashrab Kuvatov * Russell Kyaw * Denis Lacković * Priit Laes * Birger Langkjer * Iñaki Larrañaga Murgoitio * Ask Hjorth Larsen * Ole Laursen * Roman Lebedev * George Lebl * Tõivo Leedjärv * Chao-Hsiung Liao * Lasse Liehu * Hinker Liu * David Lodge * Duarte Loreto * Henning Nielsen Lund * Marie Lund * Henrique Paulino Machado * Og B. Maciel * Jordi Mallach i Pérez * Kjartan Maraas * Yannig Marchegay * Algimantas Margevičius * Tomislav Markovski * Maria Augusta Marques da Silva * Daniel Martínez Cucalón * Narine Martirosyan * Jordi Mas i Hernàndez * Dmitry G. Mastrukov * Jiro Matsuzawa * Robert-André Mauchin * Rūdolfs Mazurs * Alastair McKinstry * Pedro Vaz Mello de Medeiros * Afonso Celso Medina * Arafat Medini * Tino Meinen * Antón Méixome * Vladimir de Araujo Albuquerque Melo * Luis Menina * Julio M. Merino Vidal * Christophe Merlet * Balázs Meskó * Gintautas Miliauskas * Robert Millán Hernández * Roy-Magne Mo * Mahyar Moghimi * Sunil Mohan Adapa * Gora Mohanty * Dumitru Mișu Moldovan * Alan Monfort * Charles Monzat * Arturo de Aquino Morais * Michael Moroni * Alan Mortensen * Gianni Moschini * Arash Mousavi * Baurzhan Muftakhidinov * Viateur Mugenzi * Müge Münire * Noëlla Mupole * Steven Michael Murphy * Daniel Mustieles García * Masao Mutoh * Yuri Myasoedov * Dinesh Nadarajah * Yukihiro Nakai * Sung-Hyun Nam * Jovan Naumovski * Alaksandar Navicki * Danishka Navin * Philibert Ndandali * Georges Basile Stavracas Neto * Christian Neumair * Nguyễn Thái Ngọc Duy * Enrico Nicoletto * Kenneth Nielsen * Miroslav Nikolić * Kiyotaka Nishibori * Fábio Ricardo Nogueira dos Santos * Gustavo Noronha Silva * Andrew W. Nosenko * Lukáš Novotný * Krzesimir Nowak * Kibavuidi Nsiangani * Alexander Nyakhaychyk * Daniel Nylander * Seán Ó Ceallaigh * Robert Ögren * Tomas Ögren * Takayoshi Okano * Štefan Ondrejička * Gil Osher * Maruf Ovee * Gareth Owen * Kaan Özdinçer * Sergey Panov * Kostas Papadimas * Spiros Papadimitriou * Wesley Parish * Ji-In Park * Claude Paroz * Ankitkumar Rameshchandra Patel * Gediminas Paulauskas * Jiří Pavlovský * Yuriy Penkin * Carlos Perelló Marín * Jorge Pérez Pérez * Sami Pesonen * Ani Peter * Vladimir Petkov * Jennie Petoumenou * Amitakhya Phukan * Hasbullah Bin Pit * David Planella Molas * Shiva Pokharel * Mattias Põldaru * Hizkuntza Politikarako Sailburuordetza * Germán Póo-Caamaño * Miloš Popović * Roozbeh Pournader * Shankar Prasad * Iestyn Pryce * Rhoslyn Prys * Xosé S. Puente * Josep Puigdemont i Casamajó * Rostislav Raikov * Stéphane Raimbault * Rajesh Ranjan * Mart Raudsepp * Mikko Rauhala * Saibal Ray * Leandro Regueiro * Anita Reitere * Vincent Renardias * Samir Ribić * Hendrik Richter * Ahmad Riza H Nst * Steffen Röcker * Erdal Ronahî * Christian Rose * Changwoo Ryu * Claudio Saavedra * Reşat Sabıq * Ali Yousefi Sabzevar * Serdar Sağlam * Çağatay Yiğit Şahin * José Antonio Salgueiro A. * Josep Sànchez * Jonh Wendell S Santana * Tiago Santos * Asier Sarasua Garmendia * Pablo Saratxaga * Lilit Sargsyan * Satoru Satoh * Guillaume Savaton * Arjan Scherpenisse * Kristjan Schmidt * Pieter Schalk Schoeman * Reinout van Schouwen * Cristian Secară * Robert Sedak * Paisa Seeluangsawat * Danilo Šegan * Daniel Șerbănescu * Dmitry S. Seregin * Francisco Javier Fernández Serrador * Jordi Serratosa Quintana * Paul Seyfert * Simge Sezgin * Yaron Shahrabani * Sandeep Shedmake * Anish Sheela * Gia Shervashidze * Anton Shestakov * Yasuhiro Shirasaki * Alexander Shopov * Jyotsna Shrestha * Ravishankar Shrivastava * Yuras Shumovich * Vladimer Sichinava * Clytie Siddall * Ken Siersma * Alexander Sigachov * Alex Sandro Queiroz e Silva * Pavol Šimo * Keld Jørn Simonsen * Åsmund Skjæveland * Dennis Smit * Ivar Smolin * Sok Sophea * Terance Edward Sola * Stas Solovey * Dimitris Spingos * Martin Srebotnjak * Benjamin Steinwender * Wolfgang Stöggl * Ivan Stojmirov * YunQiang Su * Mahesh Subedi * Michal Suchanek * Zamir Sun * Sverrisson Sveinn í Felli * Kukuh Syafaat * Yuri Syrota * Wojciech Szczęsny * Akira Tagoh * Yannick Tailliez * Hajime Taira * Tristan Tarrant * Ghorban Mohammad Tavakkoli * Marcel Telka * Jor Teron * Michael Terry * Thomas Thurman * András Tímár * Fabio Tomat * Tong Hui * Andraž Tori * Trần Ngọc Quân * Andika Triwidada * Miloslav Trmač * Cheng-Chia Tseng * Hoang Ngoc Tu * Ilkka Tuohela * Ömerjan Tursunqasim * Göran Uddeborg * Balázs Úr * Matej Urbančič * Aleksandar Urošević * Ömer Fadıl Usta * Tommi Vainikainen * Cédric Valmary * Peter van den Bosch * Mathieu van Woerkom * Szabolcs Varga * Antono Vasiljev * Tirumurti Vasudevan * Ricardo Silva Veloso * Goran Vidović * Gustavo Maciel Dias Vieira * Thierry Vignaud * Gabriel Feitosa Vilar * Ivan Vilata i Balaguer * Pauli Virtanen * Hari Vishnu * Stanislav Višňovský * Funda Wang * Mingye Wang * Wylmer Wang * Matthias Warkus * Adam Weinberger * Karsten Weiss * Alexander Winston * Torstein Adolf Winterseth * Philip Withnall * Friedel Wolff * Simos Xenitellis * Konstantinos Xortis * Aron Xu * Boyuan Yang * Yang Zhang * Necdet Yücel * Zahari Yurukov * Meelad Zakaria * Piotr Zaryk * Matic Žgur * Timur Zhamakeev * Marios Zindilis * Andrej Žnidaršič For use of libxml2 Except where otherwise noted in the source code (e.g. the files hash.c, list.c and the trio files, which are covered by a similar licence but with different Copyright notices) all the files are: Copyright © 1998-2012 Daniel Veillard. All Rights Reserved. Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software. THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL DANIEL VEILLARD BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. Except as contained in this notice, the name of Daniel Veillard shall not be used in advertising or otherwise to promote the sale, use or other dealings in this Software without prior written authorization from him. Contributors * Aaron Patterson * Adam Dickmeiss * Adam Lounds * Adam McLaurin * Adam Spragg * Adiel Mittmann * Adrian Bunk * Adrian Mouat * Aivars Kalvans * Akinori Musha * Akira Tagoh * Albert Chin-A-Young * Alejandro Forero * Aleksei Nikiforov - ALT Sisyphus packaging * Aleksey Sanin * Aleksi Suhonen * Alex Bligh * Alex Cornejo * Alex Henrie * Alex Khesin * Alex Ott * Alexander Kriventsov * Alexander Loginov * Alexander Pastukhov * Alexander Pohoyda * Alexander Winston * Alexandre Rostovtsev * Alexey Efimov * Alexey Emelyanov * Alexey Neyman * Alexey Sarytchev * Alfons Hoogervorst * Alfred Mickautsch * Alon Zakai - Emscripten port * Alvaro Herrera * Ami Fischman * Anatolij Kupriyanov * Anders Carlsson * Anders F. Björklund * Andoni Morales Alastruey * Andreas Färber * Andreas Hanke * Andreas Pakulat * Andreas Stricke * Andrew Tosh * Andrew W. Nosenko * Andrey Bienkowski * Andris Pavenis * Andy Lutomirski * Anju Premachandran * Anthony Carrico * Anthony Jones * Anton Sayetsky * Archana Shah * Ardo van Rangelrooij - Original Debian packaging for Perl bindings * Arfrever Frehtes Taifersar Arahesis * Arjan van de Ven * Armin Sander * Arne de Bruijn * Arnold Hendriks * Aron Stansvik * Aron Xu - Current Debian packaging * Ashish Shukla * Ashwin Sinha * Audric Schiltknecht * Babak Vahedipour-Kunze * Bart De Schuymer * Baruch Siach * Bastian Kleinedam * Ben Darnell * Ben Maurer * Ben Taylor * Ben Walton * Benoit Grégoire * Bernd Kümmerlen * Bernhard Zwisch * Bertrand Fritsch * Bill Moseley * Björn Reese * Björn Wiberg * Bob Stayton * Boris Erdmann * Boris Shtrasman * Brandon Slack * Brent Hendricks * Brian D Ripley * Brian Stafford * Brian West * Brion Vibber * Bruce Dawson * Bryan Henderson * Buo-ren Lin * Cameron Johnson * Carl Douglas * Carl Nygard * Carlo Bramini * Carlo Landmeter - Alpine packaging * Carol Hunter * Charlie Bozeman * Charlie Savage - Current Ruby bindings * Chema Celorio * Chris Anderson * Chris Evans * Chris Ryan * Chris Ryland * Christian Cornelssen * Christian Dywan * Christian Ehrlicher * Christian Fruth * Christian Glahn - Current Perl bindings * Christian Persch * Christian Schmidt * Christian Weisgerber * Christoph Moench-Tegeder * Christophe de Vienne * Christophe Dubach * Christophe Le Gal * Christophe Merlet * Christopher Blizzard * Christopher Boumenot * Christopher Grayce * Christopher James Lahey * Christopher R. Harris * Christopher Swenson * Chuck Griffith * Chun-wei Fan * Colin Walters * Conrad Irwin * Cory R. King * Craig A. Berry * Craig Butler * Cristian Gafton * Crutcher Dunnavant * Csaba László * Csaba Ráduly * Cyril Kalinchikov * Dagfinn Ilmari Mannsåker * Dagobert Michelsen - Solaris packaging * Dan Timis * Dan Winship * Daniel Franke * Daniel Gehriger * Daniel Leidert * Daniel Macks * Daniel McNichol * Daniel Müller - CRUX packaging * Daniel Mustieles García * Daniel Neel * Daniel Richard G. * Daniel Schulman * Daniel Zimmermann * Danny Jamshy * Darin Adler * Dave Beckett * Dave Kuhlman * Dave Yearke * David Crossley * David D. Kilzer * David Drysdale * David Gatwood * David Madore * David Tardon * David Warring * David Wimsey * Dean Hill * Denis Barbier * Denis Beurive * Denis Pauk * Dennis Filder * Denys Duchier * Derek Poon * Derrick Price * Deyan Ginev - Rust bindings * Diego Casorran - Original Amiga port * Diego Tartara * Dimitri Papadopoulos-Orfanos * Dmitry Marakasov * Dmitry V. Levin * Dodji Seketeli * Dylan Shell * Edward Glowacki * Eelco Dolstra - NixOS packaging * Elizabeth Barham * Elliotte Rusty Harold * Eric Hanchrow * Eric Haszlakiewicz * Eric L. Chen * Éric Lavigne - macOS port * Eric Schrock * Eric van der Vlist * Eric Zurcher - Windows port * Eugene Pimenov * Fabien Degomme * Fabrice Desré * Fabrice Guy * Felipe Contreras * Felipe Pena * Felix Bünemann * Felix Natter * Florent Guiliani * Florent Thoumie * Francesco Montorsi * Francis Dupont * Francis James Franklin * Francisco Ramos * François Delyon * Frank Gross * Franz Englich * Franz Klammer * Frédéric Crozat * Frédéric Devanray * Frederic Peters * Fredrik Hallenberg - Original Debian packaging * Friedrich Haubensak * Fumiyoshi Taoka * Gábor Nagy * Gary Benson * Gary Coady * Gary Pennington * Gaurav Gupta * Geert Jansen * Geert Kloosterman * George Katsirelos * Georges-André Silber * Gergő Érdi * Gerrit P. Haase - Cygwin support * Gerry Morgan * Gerry Murphy * Gilles Espinasse * Giuseppe Iuculano * Glen Nakamura * Graham Bennett * Grant Goodale * Greg Hildstrom * Greg Sjaardema * Gwenael Treguier * Hampton Catlin - Go bindings * Hannes Eder * Hannu Krosing * Hans Breuer * Hans de Goede * Harry Blundell * Heiko Oberdiek * Heiko W. Rupp * Hisashi Fujinaka * Holger Kälberer * Holger Rauch * Hugh Davenport * Hugh McMaster * Ian Hummel * Igor Float * Igor Gnatenko - Fedora packaging * Igor Kapitanker * Igor Novoseltsev * Igor Zlatkovic - Windows port * Ilkka Lehtoranta - Original MorphOS port * Ilya Zakharevich - Original OS/2 port * J. Peter Mugaas * Jacek Konieczny * Jack Jansen * Jacob Berkman * Jacob Jansen * Jakub Nowakowski * Jakub Piotr Clapa * Jakub Wilk * James Bursa * James Clark * James Dennett * James Henstridge * James Wert * Jan de Groot - Arch Linux packaging * Jan Frederik Schäfer - Rust bindings * Jan Pokorný * Jan Rafaj * Jarkko Hietaniemi * Jaroslaw Kolakowski * Jason Adams * Jason Childs * Jason Viers * Javier Jardón Cabezas - Windows CE patches * Jay Bonci - Original Debian packaging for Perl bindings * Jean-Daniel Dupas * Jeff Goff * Jens Eggerstedt * Jens Finke * Jeremy Messenger * Jeroen Ruigrok van der Werven * Jérôme Duval * Jesse Pelton * Jesse Perry * Jim Meyering * Jim Panetta * Jim Wert Jr. - VxWorks building documentation * Jinmei Tatuya * Jiří Košek * Jiří Netolický * Joachim Bauch * Jody Goldberg * Joe Marcus Clarke * Joel Hockey * Joel Reed * Joel Young * Johan Dahlin * Johan Evenhuis * Johann Richard * John A Fotheringham * John Beck * John Bradshaw * John Carr * John Ehresman * John Ellson * John Fleck * John Hein * John Hockaday * John Kroll * John Proctor * John V. Belmonte * Jon Longstreth * Jonas Borgström * Jonas Eriksson * Jonathan P Springer * Jörg Schmitz-Linneweber * Joseph E. Sacco * Joseph S. Atkinson * Judy Hay * Julien Charbon * Julien Reichel * Julio A. Merino Vidal * Julius Mittenzwei * Jun Kuriyama * Jürgen Daubert - CRUX packaging * Jürgen Keil * Jüri Aedla * Justin Fletcher * Kai Henninf * Karl Eichwalder * Kasimier Buchcik * Keisuke Yasuda * Keith Isdale * Kenneth Haley * Kevin Milburn * Kevin Oberman * Kevin P. Fleming * Kevin Ruscoe * Kjartan Maraas * Knut Åkesson * Kolja Nowak * Koop Mast * Kris Breuker * Kris Moore * Kristian Høgsberg * Kurt Roeckx * Kyle VanderBeek * Lapo Luchini * Larry Stamper * László Kovács * Laszlo Peter * Leo Davidson * Leonid Evdokimov * Lev A. Serebryakov * Lorenzo Viali * Luca Padovani * Lucas Brasilino * Luka Par * Lukas Schroeder * Luke Murray * Magnus Henoch * Malcolm Rowe * Malcolm Tredinnick - Original Amiga port * Manish Vachharajani * Marc Christensen * Marc Liyanage * Marc Sanfacon * Marc-André Lemburg * Marc-Antoine Parent * Marc-Antoine Ruel * Marcin Konicki - BeOS port and patches * Marco Steinbach * Marco Stipek * Marcus Börger * Marcus Labib Iskander * Marcus Meissner * Marius Konitzer * Marius Wachtler * Mark Adler * Mark Itzcovitz * Mark Junker * Mark Lilback * Mark Rowe * Mark Salter * Mark Vakoc * Markus Bertheau * Markus Henke * Markus Keim * Markus Kull * Martijn Arts * Martijn Faassen * Martin Cole * Martin J. Dürst * Martin Kogler * Martin Schröder * Martin Stoilov * Martin Trappel * Martin Vidner * Martin von Gagern * Marton Illes * Mason Fischer - Node.js bindings * Massimo Morara * Matt Sergeant - Original Perl bindings * Matthew Burgess * Matthias Andree * Matthias Hasselmann * Matthias Kaehlcke * Mattia Rizzolo - Current Debian packaging * Mattias Hansson * Maximilian Hills - Windows port * Melvyn Sopacua * Merijn Broeren * Michael Catanzaro * Michael Cronenworth * Michael Day * Michael Haubenwallner * Michael Heimpold * Michael Hewarth * Michael K. Edwards - Original Debian packaging for Perl bindings * Michael Meallin * Michael Meeks * Michael Paddon * Michael Romer * Michael Schmeing * Michael Stahl * Michael Trebilcock - Current Amiga port * Michael Wood * Michal Varga * Michel Bagmeijer - Current Amiga port * Miguel de Icaza * Mike Alexander * Mike Hommey - Current Debian packaging * Mikhail Grushinskiy * Mikhail Sogrine * Mikhail Titov * Mikhail Zabaluev * Miloslav Trmač * Miroslav Bajtos * Mohammed Sadiq * Moritz Both * Morten Welinder * Morus Walter * Myung-Hun Ko - Current OS/2 port * Naoki Tsurutani * Nate Myers * Neel Mehta * Neven Has * Nic Ferrier * Nick Kew * Nick Wellnhofer * Nico Weber * Nicolas Le Cam * Nicolas Noffke * Nigel Hall * Nikolai Weibull * Nikolay Sivov * Nikos Ntarmos * Niraj Tolia * Noam Postavsky * Nuno Ferreira * Olaf Walkowiak * Oleg Paraschenko * Oleksandr Kononenko * Oliver Fischer * Oliver Kiddle * Oliver Stoeneberg * Olivier Andrieu * Olli Savia * Øyvind Kolbu * Ozkan Sezer * P C Chow * Paolo Casarini * Pascal Stumpf * Patrice Mandin - Atari port * Patrick Monnerat - OS/400 patches * Patrick R. Gansterer * Patrick von Reth * Patrick Welche * Patrik Fimml * Paul D. Smith * Paul DuBois * Paul Howarth * Paul Keogh * Paul Loberg * Paul Sponagl * Pavel Andrejs * Pavel Plesov * Pawel Palucha * Pawel Worach * Pedro F. Giffuni * Peter Bray * Peter Breitenlohner * Peter Derr * Peter Jacobi * Peter Jones * Peter Simons * Peter Sobisch * Peter Wemm * Peter Williams * Petr Kozelka * Petr Pajas - Current Perl bindings * Petr Sumbera * Phil Shafer * Philip Ludlam * Philip Withnall * Philipp Dunkel * Pierre Belzile * Pietro Cerutti * Pranjal Jumde * Prashanth Naidu * Rachel Hestilow * Raja R. Harinath * Ramiro Estrugo * Randy J. Ray * Raphaël Hertzog * Raphaël Prévost * Raul Hudea * Riccardo Scussat * Rich Salz * Richard Jinks * Richard W.M. Jones * Rob Richards - Windows port * Robert Collins * Robert Funnell * Robert Schwebel * Robert Stepanek * Robin Berjon * Roland Lezuo * Roland Schwarz * Roland Schwingel * Roland Steiner * Roland van Laar * Romain Bondue * Romain Tartière * Ron Angeles * Ross Reedstrom * Roumen Petrov * Rui Lopes * Rune Djurhuus * Ruslan Makhmatkhanov * Ryan Hill * Ryan Phillips * Ryan Sleevi * Sam Thursfield * Sameer Abhinkar * Samuel Díaz García * Samuel Martin * Sander Vesik * Scott Graham * Scott McCreary * Sean Chittenden - Original Ruby bindings * Sean Farrell - C++ wrapper * Sean Griffin * Sebastian Bergmann * Sebastian Rahtz * Sergey Akifyev * Sérgio Batista * Sergio de Almeida Lenzi * Serguei Narojnyi * Shaun McCance * Shlomi Fish - Mageia packaging * Simon Berg * Simon Sobisch * Sreeni Nair * Stefan Anca * Stefan Behnel * Stefan Kost * Stefano Debenedetti * Stefano Zacchiroli * Štěpán Kasal * Stephan Kulow * Stéphane Bidoul * Stéphane Conversy * Stéphane Michaut * Stephen Chenney * Steve Ball - macOS port * Steve Cheng * Steve Hay * Steve Lenti * Steve Nairn * Steve Shepard * Steve Tinney * Steve Underwood * Steve Wolf * Steven Rainwater * Stewart Brodie * Sven Heinicke * Sven Herzberg * Sven Zimmerman * Taihei Goi * Takamichi Tateoka * Tay Ray Chuan * Thilo Jeremias * Thomas Broyer * Thomas E. Zander * Thomas Fitzsimmons * Thomas Holder * Thomas Leitner * Thomas Lemm * Thomas Steinborn * Tim Galeckas * Tim Josling * Tim Rice * Tim Starling * Tim Van Holder * Timothy Elliott * Timur I. Bakeyev * Tobias Minich * Tobias Peters * Tobias Reif * Todd Dukes * Tom Browder * Tom E. Gundersen * Tom Mooney * Tom Tromey * Tony Lam * Torkel Lyng * Torsten Landschoff * Toyoda Eizi * Tristan Van Berkom * Tycho Hilhorst * Usamah Malik * Vasily Tchekalkin * Venkat Naidu * Ville Skyttä * Vincent Lefèvre * Vincent Renardias - Original Debian packaging * Vincenzo Venuto - Original OS/2 port * Vitaly Buka * Vitaly Ostanin * Vlad Tsyrklevich * Vladimir Grebenschikov * Vojtech Fried * Volker Grabsch * Volker Roth * Vyacheslav Pindyur * Wai-Su Chia - Original Ruby bindings * Walter Hop * Wang Lam * Wayne Jensen * Weiqi Gao * Wendy Doyle * Wesley W. Terpstra * Wieant Nielander * William M. Brack - Co-maintainer * Wouter Van Rooy * Xinfeng Xia * Yegor Yefremov * Yi-Li Lin * Yon Derek * Young Chen * Youri Golovanov * YunQiang Su - Current Debian packaging * Yuuichi Teranishi * Zbigniew Chyla * Zbigniew Jędrzejewski-Szmek * Zhigang Chen - Go bindings * Ziying Sherwin For use of Midnight Commander Copyright © 1997-2019 Miguel de Icaza and Midnight Commander contributors This program is free software: you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation, either version 3 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this program. If not, see . Contributors * Alexej Ababilov * Sergey Y. Afonin * Maxim Akristiniy * Fernando Alegre - Original Debian packaging * Dmitry Alexeyev * Victor Ananjevsky * Osamu Aoki * Marco Atzeri - Cygwin packaging * Karl Auer * Anton Bakai * Timur I. Bakeyev * Paul Barker * Andre da Costa Barros * Witold Baryluk * Boruch Baum * Roman Beldacz * Jacob Berkman * Martin Bialasinski - Original Debian packaging * Samuel Bingner * Jonathan Blandford * Christopher Blizzard * Krzysztof Bociurko * Daniel Borca * Anatoly Borodin * Andrew Borodin * Adam Borowski * Andrej Borsenkow * Robert Brady * Michael Bramer - Original Debian packaging * Vladimir Brednikov * Denis Briand - Current Debian packaging * Holger Bruenjes * Oswald Buddenhagen * Adrian Bunk * Adam Byrtek - Original Debian packaging * Luke Kenneth Casson Leighton * Aleksey Cheusov * Tomasz Cholewo * Alexander Chumachenko * Juan José Ciarlante * Natanael Copa - Alpine packaging * Alan Cox * Dan Dascalescu * John Davis * Leonard den Ottolander * Balwinder S Dheeman * Thomas E. Dickey * Roman Dobosz * Alexander Dong - Original OS/2 port * Axel Dörfler - BeOS port * Curtis Doty * Radek Doulík * Guido U. Draheim * Ludovic Drolez - Original Debian packaging * Maksim Dzabraev * Sergei Epiphanov * Björn Eriksson * Marc Ewing * Pavel Fedin - Amiga port * Witold Filipczyk * Sergey Fionov * Torben Fjerdingstad * Massimo Fontanelli * Markos Fragkakis * Phil Friderici * Michael Fulbright * Jeff M. Garzik * Alexander Glyzov * Jesse R. Gorzinski * Juan Francisco Grigera - Windows port * Vladislav Grishenko * Andrey Gursky * Daniel Hahler * David Haller * Raja R. Harinath * Geoff Harrison * Richard Hestilow * Joseph M. Hinkle * Fabian Homborg * Bohumír Hoření - Current OS/2 port * Jan Hudec * Ching Hui * Richard Hult * Marc Ihm * Vadim Illarionov * Roland Illig * Graham Inggs * Thomas Jarosch * Dariusz Jaszkowski * Jakub Jelínek * Teresa e Junior * Andrey Juokov * Mykolas Juraitis * Yuriy M. Kaminskiy * Alexey Karlovskiy * Jakob Kemi * Yuri Khan * Anatoly Kitaykin * Gerd Knorr * Egmont Koblinger * Andreas Köhler * Vladimir Kondratiev * Sergey Y. Korshunoff * Oleg Kosenkov * Denis Kostousov * Dmitry Koterov * Petr Kozelka * Alexander Kriegisch * Stanislav S. Krupoderov * Phil Krylov * Janne Kukonlehto * Tuomas Kuosmanen * Oliver Lange * Anton Lashkov * Mika Laureque * George Lebl * Elliot Lee * Fred Leeflang * Oskar Liljeblad * Jean-Daniel Luiset * Tuomas J. Lukka * Pavel Machek * Adam Majer * Jindřich Makovička * David H. Martín Alonso * Ilia Maslakov * Gregory McLean * Stefano Melchior - Original Debian packaging * Federico Mena-Quintero * Christian Meyer * Roman Mikhayloff * Arkadiusz Miśkiewicz * Andreas Mohr * Alex Moiseenko * "Mooffie" * Leonid Myravjev * Robert Nagy - OpenBSD packaging * Claes Nästén * Oleksandr Natalenko * Sergey Naumov * Vsevolod Novikov * Anton Novosyolov * Jindřich Nový - Fedora packaging * Nikita Ofitserov * Juan C. Olivares * Michael Osipov * Wim Osterholt * Chris Owen * Antonio Palama - DOS port * Mikuláš Patočka * Henrik Pauli * Jacques Pelletier * Havoc Pennington * Martin Petricek * Petr Písař * Mauricio Plaza * Mikhail S. Pobolovets * Dugan Porter * Vladimir Prodan * Alexandr Pronko * Andrzej Pronobis * Thomas Pundt * Sergej Pupykin * Sergii Pylypenko * Andrey Rahmatullin * Mikko Rauhala * Vincent Renardias - Original Debian packaging * Herbert Valerio Riedel * Cristian Rigamonti * Wayne Roberts * Marcello Roccasalva * Vlad Romanenko * Jeroen Roovers * Seray Rosh * Pavel Roskin - Windows port * Piotr Roszatycki * Alessandro Rubini * Cody Russell * Ilya Rybkin * Andrew V. Samoilov * Eugene San * Andrew Savchenko * Boris Savelev * Alexander Savelyev * Sorin Sbârnea * Carsten Schaar * Paul Seelig - Original Debian packaging * Filip Šefrna * Alexander Serkov * Sergey Sharybin * Igor Shaula * Andrey Shcheglov * Paul Sheer * Andy Shevchenko * Alexey Shipunov * Pavel Shirshov * Jing-Jong Shyue * Oleksandr Sidko * Kay Sievers * Vahur Sinijärv * Vadim Sinolits * Jaroslav Škarvada * Bostjan Skufca * Amadeusz Sławiński * Dmitry Smirnov - Current Debian packaging * Mike Smithson * Paul Sokolovsky * Jon Stevens * Alexander Stohr * Serhiy Storchaka * Walery Studennikov * Gergely Szász * Grzegorz Szymaszek * György Tamási * Artem S. Tashkinov * Andrey Tataranovich * John H. Terpstra * John Theal * Andrey Tikhonov * Andreas Tille - Current Debian packaging * Adam Tlałka * Chris Toshok * Andrew Tridgell * Sergei Trofimovich - Gentoo packaging * Ulya Trofimovich * Tom Tromey * Pavel Tsekov * Oleksii Tsvietnov * Konrad Twardowski * Jiri Tyr * Manish Vachharajani * Sander van der Burg - NixOS packaging * Erwin van Eijk * Pavel Vasilyev * Andrew T. Veliath * Lajos Veres * Al Viro * Denys Vlasenko * Tomas Paladin Volf * Matthias Warkus * Norbert Warmuth * Colin Watson - Original Debian packaging * Enrico Weigelt * Lars Wendler - Gentoo packaging * Sebastian Wilhelmi * Patrick Winnertz - Original Debian packaging * Dan Winship * Ben Woods - FreeBSD packaging * Rosanna Yuen * Ilya Zakharevich * Slava Zanko - Fedora packaging * Yury V. Zaytsev - Current Debian packaging * Xander Ziiryanoff * Igor Zubko Localization * Heitor Adão Júnior * Vincent van Adrighem * Fabian Affolter * Marius Andreiana * Theodoros Arvanitidis * Ettore Atalan * Giannis Avthumidis * Yusuf Aydemir * Iñigo Salvador Azurmendi * Sanlig Badral * Mingcong Bai * JinYeong Bak * Nerijus Baliūnas * Szabolcs Bán * Antoni Bella Pérez * Rostislav Beneš * Dirk-Jan C. Binnema * Árpád Bíró * Marc Tormo i Bochaca * Pavel Borecki * Andrew Borodin * Panos Bouklis * Miguel Anxo Bouzada * Keith Bowes * Robert Brady * Evgeny Bulgakov * Andrius Burokas * Todor Buyukliev * Anders Carlsson * Milan Čermák * Andi Chandler * Yuan-Chung Cheng * Abel Cheung * Kenneth Cheung * Ferriandy Chianiago * Kenneth Christiansen * Anton Chumak * Zbigniew Chyla * Marco Ciampa * Vitalie Ciubotaru * Matthieu Crapet * Nicolae Crefelean * Dan Damian * Martijn Dekker * Mátyás Demeter * Fatih Demir * Piotr Drąg * Mihai Drăghicioiu * Aryaz Eghbali * Christian Eichert * Hüsamettin Ertürk * Nuno Ferreira * Sergey Fesyura * Valek Filippov * Rafael Ferreira Fontenelle * Christopher R. Gabriel * Dimitris Glezos * Jorge Godoy * Arya Hadi * Joe Hansen * Qingxian Hao * Mauro Hemerly Gazzani * Sandro Henrique * Magnus Herrlin * Ronny Hößrich * Jonas Hultén * Andreas Hyden * Efstathios Iosifidis * Morten Bo Johansen * Tadashi Jokagi * Gilberto Jorge * Aidos Kakimzhanov * Muhammet Kara * Tomasz Kłoczko * Egmont Koblinger * Karel Kopecký * Nikolay Korotkiy * Robin Kriebel * Pēteris Krišjānis * Dušan Lago * Kai Lahmann * Birger Langkjer * Jake Li * Zixing Liu * Alexander Logvinov * Duarte Loreto * George Machitidze * Henry Madsen Jensen * Kjartan Maraas * David H. Martín Alonso * Larson März * Ivan Masár * Ilia Maslakov * Henrik Mattsson-Mårn * Christophe Merlet * Christian Meyer * Dumitru Mișu Moldovan * Mohammadreza MontazeriShatoori * Alan Mortensen * Dinesh Nadarajah * Yukihiro Nakai * Irriep Nala Novram * Sung-Hyun Nam * Oleksandr Natalenko * Giuliano Natali * Enrico Nicoletto * Miroslav Nikolić * Martin Norbäck * Jindřich Nový * Ismael Olea * Rezső Páder * Dušan Pago * Viktar Palstsiuk * Sergey Panov * Spiros Papadimitriou * Gediminas Paulauskas * Carlos Perelló Marín * Vaidrius Petrauskas * Phan Vĩnh Thịnh * Marcel Pol * Yasen Pramatarov * David Prudhomme * Xianhao Qing * Strahinya Radić * Kristjan Räts * Vincent Renardias * Jose Riha * Christian Rose * Benedikt Roth * Dimitry Ryazantcev * Sina Saharkhiz * Andrew V. Samoilov * Pablo Saratxaga * Sorin Sfirlogea * Alexander Shopov * Sebastian Siebert * Keld Jørn Simonsen * Andriy Smilyanets * Henrik Steen * Martin Steghöfer * David Sterba * Heimen Stoffels * Gung Sukma * Yuri Syrota * Attila Szabó * Akira Tagoh * Anna Talianova * András Tímár * Arthur Țițeică * Alex Tkachenko * Andraž Tori * Emmanuel Trillaud * Andika Triwidada * Miloslav Trmač * Artis Trops * Andreas Troschka * Serhii Trykoza * Zmicer Turok * Matej Urbančič * Radek Valášek * Richard E. van der Luit * Jiří Vírava * Stanislav Višňovský * Wang Jian * Yoshitaka Yamashita * Jacques Yip * Andrzej Zaborowski * Slava Zanko * Yury V. Zaytsev * Martin Zoubek